Fangs and howls
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Near is a very unique werewolf as he grows up with a vampire taking care of him. How ever the seemingly peaceful life for Near is going to change when he goes to an actual school for the first time. This arrival causes clashes between two groups in the school both wanting him but who will Near pick in the end? Warning: Name spoilers, little violence, yaoi and rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

A man is running and he splashes through a small puddle with one foot. He glances back his wide in fear seeing if he could see whatever it is he is running from. He slows when under a bridge that the space under it is shaped like there's an invisible pipe there. He turns around panting harshly looking around to confirm he lost his chaser before he lets himself relax. He turns around only to have someone suddenly land in front of him as if coming from above. He doesn't have time to scream before he is attacked.

…..

A lone vampire walks down the street after a successful hunt for blood.

A thunder storm roars overhead and it begins to rain.

He is about to pass by an alley way but stops and takes a few steps back when he spots something.

There in the alley is a small boy curled up seemingly unconscious.

The boy could be no older than six or so.

There is a distinct smell of wet dog in the air as the rain is soaking them both.

Lightning flashes and thunder roars not too long after the flash.

The vampire knows that werewolves and vampires are enemies but if the pup's ripped dirty clothes are anything to go by this pup has no place to go.

Vampires do have feelings!

So the vampire goes over to the young werewolf gently picking him up. The vampire carries the young pup in human form back with him to his home. The vampire looks down to the pup for a moment remembering when he was an orphan as a young child' left by his mother when she found out he was a vampire since she was raped by one though she is in denial about the fact that she is a vampire… So not wanting to deal with a vampire child when she was in denial herself being a vampire….. So at the age of six, when the fangs became fully developed since vampires do age just slower so they last longer but are not immortals frozen in time, she left him to the cold streets. The vampire met an older one when he was seven and was raised by that older vampire until he died from protecting the now adult vampire from his raging starved in denial mother that the vampire killed in revenge for his guardian. The vampire gets home and shifting the child to one arm then types in the code only to open the door taking them both inside.

The werewolf child shifts closer to the vampires body as the vampire shuts the door behind them.

The vampire takes off his only pair of shoes that is worn runners. He beings the child to the spare bedroom grabbing a clean towel from the towel closest. He takes the child's shirt and pants only off then wraps the child in the towel. He grabs another towel drying the child's hair gently then puts him down onto the bed in the spare bedroom. He locks the window not wanting to take chances of the child possibly trying to escape only to die then leaves the room closing the door. He heads down to do some work including finding something for the child to eat.

Even vampires can eat regular food, but they like to add blood since they can become full on regular food but to truly stratify their hunger they drink blood.

So they only eat normal food when trying to seem normal.

He finds some fish and cooks that.

After a little bit it's done.

He puts the onto a plate then he smells the wolf child. He looks back and sees the child peering into the kitchen shyly from the doorway.

The child jumps back turning wolf when he realizes he's been spotted. He looks scared and nervous not caring the towel is left on the ground from when he changed.

The vampire smiles and grabs a fork putting it on the plate then brings it over to where the wolf child is.

The child steps back folding his ears back.

The vampire sets the plate down at the kitchen entrance. He backs off a little. "I won't hurt you." He assures the child then sits on the ground giving the child some assurance he won't attack.

The child still in wolf form moves uncertainly towards the food while keeping an eye on the vampire. He sniffs the fish then nibbles only to perk up then feast on the food.

The vampire can't help but smile and he gets up going to wash the dishes letting the child eat deciding to clean those dishes once the child is done eating.

Thus the unusual father and adopted son began their life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one: First day of school.

The vampire has kept the child from going outside too much until the child can control his transformations so as to not transform in front of humans.

Now that the child has enough control over his wolf side for a little bit at least, the vampire wanted to make sure that all little 'hiccups' should be out of the way, so he is going to school for the first time instead of being homeschooled now.

The vampire, L, is in the kitchen getting some breakfast for his adopted werewolf son Nate who took on the alias Near since L is a detective. He wants to make sure his adopted son has one for safety reasons.

Near comes racing down the stairs and comes into the kitchen. "Breakfast!"

L smiles, since Near came into his life he has found himself smiling more unlike his usual no emotions attitude. "We have pancakes." He says finishing cooking them. "Careful they are hot." He says putting the pancakes onto a plate.

"None for you?" Near asks, coming over to look as he sees enough for one person.

"No I'll be hunting later." L responds giving Near the plate.

"Ok!" near goes to his spot at the table starting to eat happily.

L put the dishes he used to cook in the sink. "Do you have your school stuff ready?"

"Mhm." Near nods trying not to talk when eating.

"Ok. I'll walk you there." L says since the school isn't too far.

"Sounds good." Near says after swallowing what's in his mouth.

L heads to make sure his case he is going to being is in the proper place as he waits for Near to finish.

When Near finishes he puts the dishes into the sink then goes to get L.

….

They are walking to school, Near with his usual clothes, grey backpack and a little nervousness.

"You'll be fine." L says trying to assure Near glancing to the other through his sunglasses that all vampires wear out in the sun since the sunlight hurts their eyes.

"I know but it's my first day." Near says looking to his adopted father.

They reach the J. school.

"Here we are." L pets Near's head gently. "Have fun."

Near nods and gives his best strong look then heads into the school grounds.

L smiles and heads off to hunt for some blood before the case.

Near heads to his first class with the principle.

The principle gestures for Near to enter the classroom then leaves him.

"Ah the new student." The female teacher smiles. "Come in."

Near comes in walking past the fan that's running by the door.

Some seem more interested after Near walks past the fan giving Near the feeling that the wolves as well as vampires he smelled are them.

Near stands next to the teacher.

"Class this is Near." The teacher introduces him as he stands there beside her. "Please treat him kindly. He is having his first day from homeschooling. Show him our best attitude." She turns to Near. "go sit with BB and A in the back there.

The two react to their names….. Well nicknames…. Are called only to show they heard the teacher pretty much.

Near nods then goes to the seat there beside the brunette. He feels relaxed smelling the they are vampires.

"Hey newbie." The raven with red eyes says quiet enough to keep it between the three of them, like he and his lover will do anyways as class goes on, leaning back in his chair to peer past the brunette.

Near looks to him as the teacher begins the lesson.

"I'm BB." The raven says. "There are simple rules. One you do not hit on or do anything to my lover A here doesn't like." He puts an arm around the brunette. "You even so much as hurt him a little and you're dead." He is wearing a long sleeved black shirt and dark tinted jeans. He reminds Near of L….. A darker one in some ways.

"B chill." A says his sea-blue eyes looking to his lover. He is wearing a pull over navy blue hoodie, slightly baggy jeans, black runners like his lover and his light brown hair goes down to just an inch below his ears. "He gets it and besides he has a vampire scent on him."

B nods. "Yeah I never expected something like that but you're relaxed with us so it's obvious to us." He says turning to look at A.

The two share a kiss. The two vampires at first weren't too sure about Near but in the end both vampires find themselves more relaxed with Near.

After class Near leaves to try to find the next class.

A group approaches him and Near recognizes some from the class just before.

The other kids just avoid any confrontation with whatever is going on as they seem to try to ignore it possibly scared from maybe learning the hard way?

A blonde boy with blue eyes comes over and Near instantly can tell the blonde is the alpha.

He can feel it and the pack actions including the blonde's actions tell him this.

The blonde backs Near against a locker as he puts his hands on either side of the smaller's body. His intense eyes stare straight into Near's own. "What are you?" He growls. "You smell of wolf but you also have a vampire smell on you!"

"Is he a hybrid!?" A red head wearing goggles gasps.

"No I'm a wolf." Near confirms to the werewolf pack. "I was found at a young age in an alley by my adopted father who happens to be a vampire." He explains when the blonde raises an eyebrow. "He took care of me and continues to do so."

The blonde leans forward a little sniffing Near before pulling bac still pinning Near to the locker. "Other than the vampire smell you have a nice scent." He smiles. "Names Mihael but call me Mello." He introduces himself. "Alpha of the pack." He adds proudly.

"Oh come on Mello stop bugging him." BB says coming over with A.

Mello lowers his arms from the lockers no longer trapping Near as he turns to growl at BB. "Back off damn vampire." He glares as he snarls. "He's a wolf!"

BB snorts in amusement. "He's raised by a vampire he still lives with. So you back off!" He growls back. "Dumb wolf!"

Mello snarls and lunges at B.

"STOP!" Near moves in front of Mello and pushes Mello only slightly to make him stop.

The two groups look to Near.

"Stop trying to make decisions for me!" Near says sternly then he dashes off leaving the two groups behind. He slows to a stop when a good distance away. He glances back panting then he relaxes seeing none of them had followed. He looks down feeling trapped about this decision he'll need to make. "Should I go with my kind? The kind I am raised by?" He leans against a nearby wall with a sigh.

Meanwhile….

L has found his prey and is slightly following to not raise suspicion for his prey.

Suddenly he is tackled in the alley way being pinned against the wall.

Instinctively, when smelling another vampire, he bares his teeth with a slight warning hiss.

The other vampire does the same.

Their eyes meet through the sunglasses and the brunette vampire blinks relaxing. "Wow. You're beautiful." He compliments. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you."

L blinks confused then gives a 'are you serious!?' look. "Let go of me." He says plainly and he knows you can't count how many times a vampire said 'I won't hurt you.' True or not. He would just throw the brunette off even if this other vampire ends up being stronger than him but he is giving the other a chance at doing this peacefully first.

"And what? Let a beauty like you escape?" The brunette says still smiling.

"Let go of me." L repeats with sternness and warning in his voice.

"Promise you won't leave?" The brunette asks.

"Fine. I'll speak to you but I need to finish hunting then go to work." L tells the other.

The brunette releases L and steps back letting L brush a little dust off his shirt. "The names Light. Light Yagami." The brunette introduces himself.

"Ryuzaki." L introduces himself using his current alias.

"Nice to meet you Ryuzaki." Light says with a smile though in his mind L can see by looking at his eyes that Light feels as if there is something not right about L's alias rolling off his tongue. "I think my father said something about you." He adds.

"I am working with him on a case. Of course this is the first time we will meet in person." L explains watching Light's reaction.

"Say why don't I come with you?" Light asks.

"I'm not controlling you. Do what you want. I need to hunt." L says feeling off since he is hungry so he turns it see if his prey got away… which of course is what happened.

"Come on then!" Light grabs L's hand and begins jogging to go find a target for their hunt.

'Why is my heart beating so fast?' L thinks to himself as he stares at their connected hands.

They find a new target pretty quickly. They expertly stalk their prey and they finally have him in an alley way. The move in swiftly.

"Excuse me." Light says approaching the man.

The man turns to look to them stopping in his tracks as the other two do the same. He looks nervous. "May I help you?" He asks.

"Actually yes." Light says taking a step closer. "Look we are a little lost." He lies to the man with a smile.

L feels a slight flinch as Light lies. He prefers the honest truth but he knows he's lied before since no one is perfect… But he regrets when he does lie, not including his alias's, to prey though he knows that there are times you need to lie.

If you are hunting as a group especially since it gives your prey more time to scream if you just attack since one person can only feed so many vampires.

When hunting alone you can try to go in for the strike quickly if you know how to keep your prey quiet.

They can't be found out about after all.

The man relaxes. "Why of course my good sirs." He says. "Where are you trying to get to?" He asks with a smile.

Light moves forward looking like he's interested in something in the alley way but in truth he is trapping the man. "We were hoping to find a nice little café. We were hoping for a bite." He says turning back to the man.

"Oh why of course. Just exit the alley and turn left. Keep walking and it won't be long before you find it. It's called Little top hat café. My favorite for both what they serve and those total knock outs who serve you." The man explains. "Best place in town in my opinion."

"Oh that sounds nice. You know we have a favorite too." Light smirks.

The man blinks at Light. "What would that be?" He asks.

"Oh I think you know." Light smiles showing his sharp fangs.

The man's eyes widen and he turns almost running but L blocks him. He looks to Light then to L only to repeat as he is backed up against the wall behind him. "Don't hurt me!" He cowers.

L and Light advance.

"We can't do that. You know our secret." Light chuckles.

The man opens his mouth to scream but L dashes forward.

L bites the man's neck right where his vocal cords are so the man's scream is gurgling noises.

"Save some for me!" Light dashes forward and bites the man's neck right where there's space.

The two vampires drink until the man has been drained. They stop then and as for the body it dissolves into dust.

If a vampire doesn't fully drain someone then the venom they release in their bite will turn you into one though only fully vampires can make the change permanent. If the vampire drains you then the venom flows through your body taking it over which will dissolve your body to dust since only blood makes it not dissolve you.

"A good meal." Light says with a smile.

"Your hunting method is interesting." L says. "And a little sloppy. Had the man screamed then we would have been caught." He reminds the other turning to look to him. "You really should rethink your hunting method to something that gets the job done without having you prey scream."

"Yeah but I had you with me. I knew we would be ok." Light says.

"Anyways. Now I must be headed to work." L licks his lips and turns away heading on his way.

Light jogs catching up to L then walks beside him. "I'm curious. Why do you have a wolf's scent on you?" He asks.

"It's from my son." L responds plainly.

"Your son!? A wolf!?" Light gasps wide eyed. "You've mated a wolf!? And had a child!?"

"I don't have a mate. I never have. My son's adopted. He was lying in an alley alone, unconscious and obviously with no place to go. I took him in and raised him." L says.

Light relaxes a little at this. "That's surprising. A vampire raising a wolf." He hums.

L shrugs. "I couldn't just leave him there. He was so young when I found him. He would have died."

"Yeah I can see why." Light nods. "It's just something I never expected."

"Well I didn't think I'd find a wolf child abandoned. Usually the pack or parents care for their children….. Most of the time…" L says trying to not think of his past by trying to distract himself with trying to figure out why he is being this open to Light.

"Well either was very kind of you." Light smiles at L.

They make it to the crime scene.

"Well here we are." L says.

Soichiro turns quickly smelling the two vampires. "This is a crime scene. No one can come in." He glances to Light but before he can say anything L steps forward.

"I am Ryuzaki the detective here to work with you on the case." L says. "your son was being kind in keeping me company on the way here."

"Oh my apologies." Soichiro says with respect moving over to them. "I'm Soichiro." He shakes hands with L. "And I'm glad my son was being kind to you." He says. "Please come in. I'm excited to hear your thoughts on the case."

L walks into the crime scene. "Of course."

Soichiro turns to Light. "Is he a wolf or a vampire?" He asks quietly.

"Vampire. He adopted a wolf when he found the boy at a young age abandoned." Light explains quietly.

"Ah. Not expected but in a way understandable." Soichiro responds quietly. He then speaks normally again. "Well Light you should be heading home. Don't you have homework?"

Light also talks normally again. "Can't I help you on the case? It'll be good experience."

"I suppose." Soichiro says after a moment to think. "But only as a little practice."

Light smiles and quickly moves past his dad to join L.

Soichiro follows. "Just keep HIM down." He whispers to Light.

"I know." Light whispers back then they reach the team as well as L.

They work together on the case and as dusk approaches they got a lot of work done.

It's time for them to go home.

"Say you're pretty good." Light says walking with L as they head towards L's house direction since Light said he would walk L home.

"Shouldn't you be heading home?" L asks Light.

"Don't worry about that it'll be fine." Light responds.

Soichiro watches his son go then lets out a small sigh. He speaks since he's the last to leave. "We gave you an option between two wonderful vampire women yet you want to go with him?" He shakes his head. "Sometimes I don't understand my own son." He turns walking towards home. "As long as he's happy and it's not a criminal or someone who will hurt him then I don't see anything wrong with him liking a guy. Besides if Ryuzaki likes him too I'm more than certain he will be good to Light."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two: Friends or enemies?

L and Light arrive to L's house and L invites Light inside once inside they take off their sunglasses since the sun is pretty far down and they are inside.

L takes Light to the kitchen and they find Near there staring at a glass of water. He goes over to Near. "What's wrong?"

Near blinks coming back to reality. He looks to L then glances away. "The vampires and wolves at my school. They both want me to join their group."

L gently pets Near's hair. "Whoever you believe is the good group to be in is the one you should go with. They should understand that."

Near nods then he glances to L but then spots Light. "Who's that?"

L turns to Light. "This is Light." He introduces the vampire. "Light this is my son Near."

Light nods in a greeting. "Nice to meet you." He says.

"You too." Near says in return.

"Did you finish your homework?" L turns to Near again.

Near shakes his head.

"Then why not do that? Get your mind off things for now." L suggests. "Also so you don't have to worry about it later."

"Ok." Near gets up and heads upstairs to do that.

"Say you've never had a mate if I remember right." Light says brining his hand to his chin in thought.

"Yes and what about it?" L asks turning to Light and tilts his head slightly.

"Maybe we could be mates?" Light suggests.

L stares into Light's eyes. "Light."

Light continues guessing L is going to deny like he feared even before he had spoken about his suggestion. "I don't mind Near wolf or not. I also already like you." He points out. "Give me a chance at least?"

L wants to say it's too early but Light is different than the other vampires he's met. He actually likes spending time with Light and when Light grabbed his hand when they were hunting his heart beat faster.

A vampires feelings for another to happen so quickly is something special.

Also it's known for nonhuman creatures to fall in love if the others aurora that can be subconsciously felt mixed well with theirs. Or even that they are connected to each other if they are right for each other.

Some call it imprinting or a zing.

Nonhuman creatures are interesting like that as they don't follow the humans way of falling in love or finding a mate.

Especially since the nonhuman relationships happen more quickly but last a long time most of the time all the way into forever with the exception of a very very very uncommon case where it doesn't last forever but still a long time.

The only time that happens is when you find someone who has a similar aurora to that of your meant to be with mate, also known as an intended mate, only to end up finding your intended mate later.

"I don't think it could hurt." L says after some debating.

The two settle on the couch by the coffee table.

There is some strawberries in a little blood L put out as a snack.

"Before we make it official we should learn more about each other." L says.

"Sure sounds good." Light says.

"Where would you like to start?" L asks.

"Maybe we should start with basics." Light suggests.

"Ok. You go ahead." L says in agreement.

"Alright." Light agrees. "When did you decide to become a detective?"

"Since I was seven actually." L responds.

"That's young." Light states. "But I'm glad you did or I wouldn't have met you." He smiles.

L also smiles.

The two continue to talk about anything and everything coming to mind that they can think of sharing at this stage.

Near had moved down and is slightly listening to the two. He smiles. "Take good care of papa." He says quietly then he sneaks back upstairs.

As it becomes later in the night the two notice the time.

"I don't want to ruin your sleep by keeping you too long." L says standing up.

Vampires do sleep it lets them rest themselves but they actually have trouble sleeping since they feel more awake at night.

Light also gets up. "No. No. It's quite alright." He moves closer to L wrapping his arms around L who hugs back. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Of course." L says with a nod as they break apart.

"Alright I'll see then my beauty." Light wants to give L a kiss but he wants to make it memorable.

They walk to the front door then with a last goodbye Light leaves.

L heads to check on Near. "Near do you want anything to eat?" He opens the door but finds Near curled up asleep on his bed over top of the covers with what looks to be finished homework a little above his head on the bed. He smiles softly then shuts off the light closing the door behind himself as he lets Near sleep. He heads to his own room as he finds he can't stop thinking of Light. He has grown quite fond of Light and is beginning to feel like Light could very well be his intended mate all along. He goes to the window looking up to the starry sky. "The moon isn't in the sky tonight." He notes out loud to himself. He continues to think of Light. "It's almost as if I can no longer see the moon as long as I am not mates with my intended mate." He then goes silent.

What a silly thing to think but that doesn't bother L as he looks down to the ground below dimly lit by the street lights.

"I need to tell him the truth." L says coming to a decision after a while longer of silence. "He deserves to know….. Even if there's a chance he might push me away from lying to him….." He doesn't dare let his thoughts continue on that. He turns away and heads downstairs to drink the blood he put the strawberries in feeling that he probably won't sleep tonight.

Besides blood is what vampires drink.

…..

Mello paces in his room. "Damn it." He curses to himself. "We must get him on our side where he belongs. He doesn't belong with any damned vampire! He will have the family he deserves in my pack!" He rants to himself.

….

Matt listens to Mello pacing and the muffled speech of the other's ranting since the pack is there right now just relaxing. "A new wolf and already I can see him as a good mate... Though it's obvious Mello also has his eyes on the new wolf." He says to himself then lights a cigarette as he had moved to the open window.

….

"We cannot let the those werewolves win Near over." BB says to A. "He is unique. He is raised by a vampire thus he is the only wolf that belongs with vampires."

"It'll be quite interesting to have him as a friend." A hums in agreement.

BB smiles. "Oh what would I do without you?" He slightly purrs.

A smiles and then the two begin to kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three: School war.

Near is at school and he heads to his first class.

BB and A have yet to arrive.

He sits down in his seat getting ready for class.

BB and A come in at the bell and settle into their seats as the teacher starts the lesson.

"Hey Near." BB says to Near.

Near looks to BB.

"Look. We're sorry we tried to make a decision for you that should have been made by only you." A says turning to Near as BB has also done and as BB did he talks quietly since it's only logical.

Near smiles a little as he is glad that the two are admitting they were wrong. "Thank you for apologising." He says.

A smiles. "Well say. How about giving us a second chance?" He asks. "I'm sure we can become great friends."

"We can try." Near agrees.

"Ha! Those mutts of the pack have lost! We win having you as our friend now!" BB says with a wide smirk.

Near frowns slightly. "I haven't guaranteed that I would choose you over the pack." He says. "I only promised to give you a second chance."

BB slumps in his chair crossing his arms over his chest mumbling to himself.

A pats BB's back turning to him for a moment then turns back to Near. "It's ok. We are just glad that you are giving us a second chance." He says.

Near nods. "Of course. We all make mistakes after all."

A smiles. "Quite." He agrees.

They continue to talk but pay attention every now and then just to not fall behind mainly since A and BB just want out of school.

The bell rings and Near gathers his stuff only to stand up.

A and BB do the same though they didn't really bring much.

"Me and BB will be eating out back on a bench for lunch. Come with us?" A offers.

"Sure." Near agrees.

The three spend the lunch on the bench with a wonderful view of the open field of behind the school.

A little later just before the lunch bell rings…

Mello and Matt are hanging just outside the classroom. Mello leaning his back against the wall arms crosses and Matt is just standing with his hands in his vest pockets.

"I doubt he's learned to be a proper wolf since he was raised by a vampire." Mello says and as he says 'vampire' he finds himself growling the word out.

"So what's the plan?" Matt asks.

"A new approach." Mello's eyes flicker towards the classroom entrance. "We need to show him the wonders of being a wolf showing it's better than vampires." He seems to be starting intensely. "He belongs with us. His own kind." He looks back to Matt. "Today is partner work if I am not mistaken."

Matt nods and as much as he wants to he knows well that if Mello is talking about something important then if he pulls out his game console like his DS….. Well he will get into big trouble with the highest ranking wolf in front of him.

"Then I will move in." Mello says letting his eyes flicker back to the classroom entrance. "While I do that the you." He looks again back to Matt. "Need to act as if everything is fine along with the others. Tell them that all of you have to go straight to someone else for the partner work. Do not interfere with me and him. I need to persuade him that we are a group he wants to hang with. Do you understand?"

Matt nods. "Make a beeline for anyone but Near." He says. "Also tell the others too."

Mello nods. "Good." He stands up no longer leaning against the wall and his arms drop to his sides as the bell rings. He pats Matt's shoulder as he heads to het into class.

Matt follows Mello inside and heads to inform any of the pack members in the classroom. He finishes then goes to his desk pulling out his DS. He sits down and begins playing. His mind wanders to who to pick for the partner work.

Not really noticing or caring when the teacher comes into the classroom.

BB turns to Near. "Say Near." He says and Near turns to look to him. "For the partner work I'm sure we can make a group of three."

Mello's eyes narrow as he watches this and he can't do anything at the moment until the partner choice search is allowed to go.

"Maybe." Near says.

"Ok class!" The teacher begins and she writes the assignment on the board. "Partners of two."

Mello takes this chance to head over to Near. "Say Near." He says getting his attention. "I was wondering if you would like to be my partner for the project. I think BB and A will want to work together."

BB growls. "We already offered him to a part of our group." He tells Mello.

Mello just ignores them as he silently waits for Near to answer.

"For this project there's only groups of two." Near says glancing to the vampires then after that he turns to Mello. "Ok."

Mello smiles. "I promise you won't regret this." He says.

"Has everyone gotten into groups of two?" The teacher looks around as BB won't stop harshly glaring at Mello with A also showing a huge dislike towards Mello. "Good." The teacher nods. "You may work on this project for the rest of class. It is due at the end of the week." She then heads to her desk to let them begin working.

"I believe there is more space at my desk." Mello says and offers his hand to Near.

A growls lowly seeing this.

Near gets up without taking Mello's hand. "Thanks for that offer but I can get up fine." He heads to where Mello's desk is and Mello joins him as his hand lowers to his side.

"I seriously hate that blonde." BB hisses.

"They haven't won the war. The war to claim Near for their group. It has only begun." A tells BB.

BB grunts and with a last harsh glare at Mello he turns away.

A turns to him.

Mello and Near sit side by side as they begin sharing ideas about the project.

"Wow you are really smart. You're amazing." Mello says turning to Near since he just finished writing their latest idea for the project.

"Thanks." Near says. "You are not so bad yourself."

Mello smiles. "Well maybe you would think of possibly coming to my place so we can some more work on the project?" He asks.

Near blinks. "You live on your own?"

"For the most part. The pack does tend to visit." Mello explains. "Especially since I have some spare bedrooms. The pack is like family after all. But yeah. It's actually technically my place since it's within my family name."

"Oh." Near says. "Well I'm sure we can do something like that."

Mello smiles a little more. "Great. Then we can go right after school here."

"Do you mind if we stop at my place first?" Near asks.

"I do not mind." Mello agrees.

They worked on the project then Mello and Near walk together out of the classroom as Near says a see you tomorrow to BB and A.

"Damn that blonde mutt." A hisses.

…

Mello and Near walk to Near's home with Near taking the lead.

They reach Near's home and Near lets them.

"No rush." Mello says as Near heads deeper inside with Mello at the front lobby.

"You can come in while you wait." Near calls over his shoulder as he heads upstairs.

L comes over from the kitchen and looks to Mello.

The two's eyes meet and there is tension in the air that is more usual for wolves and vampires.

"What are you here for?" L asks analyzing Mello.

"My name is Mello." Mello introduces himself. "Me and Near are working on a project together and I was going to let him come to my place for a little bit to work on it." He explains. "It'll most likely be me, him and at least some members of my pack. So you have no need to worry. Plus I will make sure he will get home safely." He assures the vampire.

L silently watches Mello for a few moments. "The latest I will allow is before it get's dark."

"You have my word." Mello says knowing that he will need to not cause tension between him and this vampire if he wants any chance to win over Near.

Near comes down and notices L. "I'm going to Mello's house for a project." He explains.

"It's fine." L says. "Just be back before it get's dark."

Near nods and gives L a hug before leaving with Mello.

Mello pauses and looks over his shoulder to L. "Thank you for trusting me." He says then goes to catch up with Near.

"Don't make me regret it." L says mostly to himself.

AN:

Ending it there.

I am glad people are liking it so far. Makes me happy.

Reviews, thank you, are awesome and flamers will be used to make cookies!

Mello.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four: Pack life.

Now that they are outside Mello glances around.

No sign of anyone.

He stops walking and looks to Near. "Say." He says.

Near stops and turns to Mello questioningly.

Mello changes into wolf form his clothes and such staying on his human form as always that happens for werewolves. "Let's go in our wolf forms." He says since Near can understand him.

Near hesitates a moment glancing around but no one is even there. He turns back to Mello and changes to wolf form as well.

The only time something will not stay on the human form is when it slips off like how towels tend to slip.

Mello takes the lead and they head for his place. He looks over his shoulder with a smile.

Near is just focusing on keeping up.

So Mello quickly tries to think of how to try to make it fun. "Let's see how fast you are. Come on." He picks up the pace. "Race you!"

Near picks up the pace as well.

Near's P.O.V.

Having a small race with another wolf is so new to me.

I noticed something that is obvious when he even walks in wolf form.

Mello is powerful as the strong muscles seem to ripple under his pelt if you truly look and understand a wolf.

I smile finding that this is actually quite fun. I pick up the pace and I find that I may not be as strong as Mello but I am faster.

Even father told me I can be really fast if I want to be.

I pass Mello just as he looks over his shoulder to make sure he hasn't lost me only to follow me with his gaze as I pass him. I slightly glance over my shoulder and I see him picking up the pace. I turn back to where I am going and I keep running.

"Wow you're fast." Mello calls from behind me.

I just send him a smile over my shoulder then I turn back to where we are going.

"Ok hold on." Mello says.

I skid to a stop and so does he.

Both of us are panting a little though not too much since it wasn't a long run.

"You're really fast." Mello says.

I shrug. "Every wolf has their uniqueness." I tell him.

He can't help but smile. "Yes."

Suddenly there is the sound of a car making Mello turn perking his ears up.

My expression changes to worried as I hope everything is alright. "Mello?"

"The dog catcher." Mello slightly growls. "We need to move." He takes the lead and I follow as we jog to behind a building. "We can still take this route to my place." He explains. "Plus the dog catcher is less likely to find us. Since humans don't know that we exist the dog catcher would think we are stray dogs and try to capture us." He speaks without a growl when he speaks to me. He looks over his shoulder. "Did you not know that?"

"I actually did. But I've never had any trouble with it so that is my first time actually being in wolf form when the dog catcher comes around. I haven't seen him around much either." Near explains.

"That's ok." Mello says. "Me and my pack can teach you everything you need to know." He moves back to walk alongside me.

We keep talking as we keep moving until we finally reach a house.

The house is big and it is truly a sight to behold.

"Wow." I gasp looking at it.

Mello smiles. "You like?"

The outside walls are white and it's like a dream house.

I nod.

"Well come on inside." Mello heads to the front door.

I follow and stop a few steps behind him with my front paws on the top of the first cement step leading to the door.

Mello moves upwards to a lock sized gold metal colored cube that is a part of the door like a lock. He looks at it with one eye then there is a small green light like a single small lightbulb under it lights up. He takes his front paws off the door and grips the door handle right beside the lock twisting his head opening it. He opens the door then lands on the ground quickly moving to hold it open for me. "Go ahead." He says.

I head inside and he follows after me.

The inside is also really cool looking.

As I stare in amazement at the place I am sure Mello is smiling watching me as the door closes without a bang behind us when we both are safely inside.

"You can be wolf or human in here." Mello says coming up to beside me. "Whenever and for however long you want." He moves deeper inside after telling me this. He stops and looks over his shoulder. "You are like a member of the pack already." He says. "And pack members take care of each other. So you are always welcome. We will even add you to our locks database so you can get in whenever you want."

"I've never seen a lock like that." I say glancing behind myself to the door that only appears to have a door handle with a piece of metal that is as flat as the back of the door but there is a key hole in it.

Probably for the wires and such of the lock.

"Matt built it himself." Mello explains. "He's great with technology."

I turn back to Mello and I hesitate a moment not wanting to leave any dirty prints since I am visiting but I'm sure my paws are clean. I walk forward a step to confirm it then I go to join Mello.

He leads me deeper into the house and we turn a corner to where the living room is.

In there is a few other wolf pack members.

They turn and notice us.

"Hey." One of them greets. He is in wolf form. He is a brown wolf with dark brown eyes.

They show no hostility towards me and it makes me feel a little more relaxed.

It's as if they have already accepted me.

"Has a patrol been sent out?" Mello asks the brown wolf.

"Yes." The brown wolf says and slightly flicks his tail. "Don't worry."

Mello nods. "Good." He turns to me. "Come on. Let's find a spot to work on our project." He turns to look back to the pack members in the living room. "All of you had better also be making sure to get any work you have to do done." He says sternly then flicks his tail indicating for me to follow as he leads me into the kitchen where no one is right now.

I notice the back door there in the back corner of the nicely sized kitchen.

It's a door that looks to be part durable glass and there looks to be a little netting over part of it where it is the bottom half of the glass so the netting ends are tucked into the metal that makes up the bottom half of the door.

There is a very spacious backyard with a high fence.

Outside I catch a glimpse of some wolves playing together.

The kitchen is wonderful with all you need as well as plenty of room even with the large table by one of the walls and there is even an island. Everything flows together nicely and it shows that the appliances are most likely the best of the best that whoever actually pays for the place could get.

Mello turns to his human form and takes off his bag.

I also turn to my human form so we can work.

We decide to work on the island since Mello seems to have been able to tell I wanted to try sitting at it. We get a lot of work done which is good and Mello decides to end the working there.

"We've completed plenty today." Mello says. He glances outside then turns back to me before I can start to clean up the scattered papers. "We can worry about that later." He tells me then he hops off his chair. He turns to me again. "Coming?"

Curious I follow him.

We head out into the backyard where some wolves are playing.

There is obviously different ages in the pack from older to younger as seen by the smaller wolves out here that I'm sure are younger.

They are playing some sort of chase and pin game.

"Want to join?" Mello turns to me.

"I've never played anything like this." I tell him.

"Well then let's let you try it." He turns back to the game leaping into the air changing to wolf.

I follow his example and we head to join in.

Soon I find myself in an intense match that looks easy when watching but is intense when playing.

I am chasing and being chased as I try to pin another wolf while trying to avoid being pinned.

What I notice though is that, well yes it is fun, the wolves will still give a fight to keep Mello from getting bored but they always end up submissive to him allowing him to pin them as if exerting dominance in a playful way.

It's kind of interesting to see that.

Well Mello said he is the alpha and so maybe being submissive is a sign of respect to him?

Yeah that must be it.

We continue to play until we get tired.

Me, Mello and any other who is tired head inside for a drink of water in human form.

That was actually fun.

The door is opened and Mello goes to see who just came inside.

I finish my glass of water.

"Ah Matt." Mello says as I can hear him. "Good that you're back."

I kindly wash my cup then put it away before leaving the kitchen heading towars the living room not really sure what to do.

It's my first time with a pack after all.

"Hey." Another wolf says and I turn to her.

She has messily cut bob styled hair that is ginger in color and her eyes are a yellow color almost like the yellow of the gold you might see in movies. She is wearing a tightfitting navy blue long sleeved shirt with a black vest over top unzipped. She is a little taller than me and is wearing slightly tightfitting jeans with dark brown boots.

"Hello." I greet.

She smiles warmly. "There is no need to be worried." She tells me. "We are all wolves here."

I nod and I'm not sure how high her intelligence is since I'm pretty sure that it should be obvious I already know this.

Mello comes into the room with Matt and out of the corner of my eye I can see Mello turning to look to me.

"Oh right." The girl suddenly has a realization. "You probably know that."

"Yeah. But thanks." I tell her.

Footsteps approach.

I suddenly wonder if I am talking to the wrong wolf.

Is this Mello's mate? Is it a wolf that I'm not supposed to be talking to?

"Oh by the way names Annabelle." The girl says. "Nice to meet you."

Mello comes right up to us then stops.

I hesitantly look to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five: Mates?

"I see you've met one of our omegas." Mello says as he glances to me making em feel relief that I didn't do something wrong. "Annabelle." He turns to her. "Why don't you go find Jane? You two could do me a favor and go buy some vegetables to go with our meat for dinner." He asks of her.

Annabelle brightens and nods. "Ok." She races off to find Jane.

"Annabelle and Jane are some of our omegas." Mello explains. "They are lower in ranking but still pack members none the less." He turns to me letting our eyes meet. He gives a smile. "Come." He gestures for me to follow.

I do and we head to the front door where Matt seems to be working on the lock.

Matt looks up from his work. "Ah good." He says. "It's all set to add him." He gestures for me to go over.

I go over to him and he holds up a scanner telling me to put one of my eyes by it so it can scan.

Once everything is done Matt puts it back together.

"There we go." He says. "Now you are a part of our database. You can unlock the door whenever you want to. Of course the lock is only on the outside." He looks to Mello who was watching us then looks back to me. "Well I probably should get going." He says. "I'll see you later Near." He heads off.

I turn to Mello and he comes over to me.

"He's probably off to play video games." Mello slightly snorts.

"Mello." The brown wolf from earlier comes over. "Did you send out anyone to get more stuff so we can make dinner?"

Mello turns to him. "Yes. Annabelle and Jane went."

I see a very small flash of an expression that the wolf is questioning if it was a good idea but then seems to accept it as his alpha choice.

"Ok thank you." He says then heads towards the kitchen.

"Dinner should be ready before dark. Join us." Mello says turning to me.

"Ok." I say.

Mello nods and starts walking somewhere else.

I can't help but watch him.

He stops and turns. "Aren't you coming?"

I blink as I realize he wants me to go with him. I jog to catch up with him and he leads me upstairs.

"I'll show you around the upstairs of the house now." He explains. "Up here we have the bedrooms and two bathrooms. There is another on the main floor and one also in the basement." He tells me as we walk along passing by the rooms. "The members of the pack that come over usually just pick whatever rom they want when coming over though they favor one over the other. So you can actually find any room that you want to sleep in and go ahead to go sleep. All rooms have double beds so two people can sleep in the same bed. Though sometimes any pups that come over also sometimes sleep with their parents or parent on the double bed. So if it's a pup then it can fit three." He explains then nods to one of the bathrooms. "This is the first bathroom."

The door is open and it is a very spacious bathroom with the shower and tub separate.

We continue down the hall.

The second bathroom is a little further down and on the opposite wall the first one is on.

At the end of the hall Mello turns left to a closed door.

He opens it and heads in.

I follow an pause at the doorway.

It's a room… It is a nice looking room and I'm guessing that it's Mello's room or at least room he mostly sleeps in since there is a strong smell of him from the room. The double bed definitely has enough space for two to sleep comfortably.

"You can come in it's alright." Mello lets me know.

I move in.

"I just thought I would make sure you know what room I prefer to sleep in just in case you need me in the night or anything." He says.

I glance to the window.

A nice view of the backyard you can pretty much see almost all of the backyard.

Truly a bedroom for an alpha who can watch the wolves from here.

"Like it?" Mello suddenly asks.

I blink then I turn to look to Mello who is smiling. "It is nice." I say.

"Anything you don't like about it?" He asks.

I wonder where this is all suddenly coming from. "Um no it's fine."

Mello slightly frowns then goes over to me putting his arm around my shoulders. "There's no need to be shy. You can say whatever you think and feel to me." He says in an assuring voice. "The pack is family after all."

It makes me feel warm inside and it truly feels nice.

"Thank you." I say.

He smiles again. "Anytime." He tells me. "Now is there anything you want to change? Don't be shy."

I realize that he is serious.

He wants an honest answer.

I glance around and I can't really think of anything I want to be different. "No. Nothing." I say then I look back to him. "It looks nice the way it is."

Mello studies my face for a moment then nods. "Alright." He leads me to the bed and we settle into relaxing over top of the covers side by side slightly propped up leaning against the wall the front end of the bed is against.

I realize he has a TV in here on top of a dresser and it is a pretty decent sized one.

"Have any favorite movies or TV shows?" Mello asks glancing to me.

"_Criminal minds._" I say as I feel quite relaxed around him.

He nods with a smile. He turns to the TV turning it on going through the channels. "Who's your favorite character?" He asks.

"_Spencer Reid._" I say. "I enjoy hearing some of the stuff he says. He's really smart."

Mello nods with a soft hum. "He's a _pretty boy_ as _Derek Morgan_ puts it." He says. "I like_ Derek Morgan._ Kicking down doors and tackling unsubs."

I smile. "Yeah. It's obvious that Morgan and Reid have something special between them."

"You have that right." Mello says. "A close bond. In my opinion they are more than likely closer to each other than the others."

I nod. "It is possible." I agree.

In a way I start to think about how in some ways _Derek _and_ Reid _are starting to seem to have the bond me and Mello are starting to form.

He finds an episode playing and puts the remote on the nightstand. "Is that a good volume?" He asks me with one hand hovering over the remote.

I nod. "Yes."

He brings his hand to his side as we begin to watch.

Throughout the show we throw theories and dig deeper into what is being said as well as every now and then trying to guess what a character will say.

By the time the episode ends there is a call that is almost like a howl that comes from downstairs.

"Dinner!"

"We can eat in here if you want." Mello says turning to me as we shift to get up.

Another criminal minds is coming up but I've seen it.

"Usually dinner isn't allowed in bedrooms." I say.

"Ah don't worry about it." Mello says as we get to our feet. "You can eat wherever you want." He tells me as we head down to get food.

The unspoken words are obvious.

As long as you clean your own mess if you make any.

I know he might not have brought it up because he either doesn't want me to worry about that being new or just didn't cause it was obvious.

We enter the kitchen and find the others seem to have been waiting.

Mello takes a step forward and I stay standing beside Matt.

It's obvious that the alpha has first pick unless he or she says otherwise.

Mello gets some food then leaves to let the rest eat.

I am taken to the front as the others say I can go ahead. I thank them tough they didn't have to do that. I get some food then slip away only to find Mello waiting for me.

"Where shall we eat?" He asks me.

I have a feeling that me making choices is not usual since Mello's the alpha. "I'm fine with wherever." I say. My inner wolf is definitely telling me that Mello is alpha and I need to listen to his decisions that he makes.

He blinks and realizes that having me make so many choices is making me feel awkward. His gaze softens. "Alright well I think your first experience eating with a pack should be a good one."

So we sat at the living room coffee table.

Other wolves join us in the living room eating wherever they are comfortable as well as not making others uncomfortable.

I can hear that there are other pack members have decided to eat in the kitchen.

We all discuss things and it was really nice to be eating with the welcoming pack.

Conversations were kept appropriate for dinner conversations but still an open conversation for whatever comes up to come up to be discussed.

After dinner I help with the cleanup even though Mello says I don't have to.

"When does Near have to be home?" Matt suddenly asks.

"Before dark." Mello responds.

"Well you should hurry." Matt points out.

I glance outside.

We are running out of time quickly.

Mello seems to realize this as well. "Well if we are late it's my fault." He tells me in a tone that told me that there is no arguing.

We get my stuff and Mello comes with me taking me home. We transform into wolves when no one will see and we move quickly.

It's easier since my bag stays on my human form so when we run then I don't have to worry about it at all.

We move swiftly through the streets, staying on the sidewalk obviously. We can't really talk much as we dash trying to get me home before dark. We make it just before dark and turn to human form right out front though no one will see us as we looked around.

"Thank you. For today." I say to Mello.

"It's no problem. Hang out with us anytime." He says warmly.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I say backing up knowing I should start to head inside since we have a short time before it's dark.

"Yes. See you tomorrow." He responds and watches me head up to the front door.

I unlock it opening it and glance back before heading inside.

Just before I close the door I see Mello out of the corner of my eye begin to walk back to his own place.

"Welcome home." Father says from the living room.

He has a slice of cake and a laptop in front of him on the living room coffee table as I come over into the living room.

Probably working.

I nod in greeting.

"Good day?" Father seems to have paused in his work.

"Yes." I smile.

IT was a good day.

"Want to share?" Father asks.

I am more than happy to tell him.

So I sit on the couch next to him and I explain what happened today.

He listens and can't help but smile as I can't stop smiling.

"Mello makes me feel different than the others." I finish. "I can't explain it." I say glancing away. "But it's a nice feeling."

Father pauses then reaches over and puts a hand on my shoulder. "You know I think you and Mello have something special going on." He says.

I turn back to him.

"You two might even become mates. I'm certain actually."

I blink and realize that yes it is something special…. But mates?

To tell the truth I'm not really sure an alpha would actually be mates with a wolf who hasn't been with a pack until now.

"Don't over think it." Father suddenly says snapping me from my thoughts. "You know deep down that there is really something special when you are with him. Don't forget that we know when someone is a good mate for you possibly even intended mate as we can feel it from our aruras."

I nod.

Yes that is true.

"We'll see how it turns out." I say.

"Just keep in mind that it is likely." Father advises.

"I will." I promise.

Maybe I could talk to Mello about it tomorrow.

Does he feel the same way about me?

"I have something to tell you." Father says.

I tilt my head to the side slightly. "What is it?" I ask.

"Me and Light are mates." Father lets me know.

I let my head go back to not being tilted and I smile. "I know." I say.

He blinks then smiles. "Well I'm glad you are alright with it."

I nod. "I trust you and if you believe that he is truly mate material for you then I'm fine with it as long as it makes you happy."

He ruffles my hair slightly. "The same goes to you."

"Thank you." I say.

He removes his hand.

I get to my feet. "I'll let you get back to work." I say and head upstairs to my room. I head inside and I go along the path I have formed since I have some puzzles on my floor though there is only four on the floor.

Completed or at least mostly completed.

Though I've done them tons of times.

I put my bag away then I plop down onto my bed. I close my eyes and soon I am off into dreamland.

…..

Mello heads inside his place. He looks around until he finds Matt.

"Got your mate home in time?" Matt hums playing his DS.

"He isn't my mate." Mello says after a moment.

Matt looks up. "Could have fooled me."

Mello looks at the other wolf. "Ok. We aren't mates _yet._" He says. "Frankly I hope to have him as my mate and soon."

Matt nods with a smile. "Thought so." He turns back to his game as if thinking that Mello is done.

"Matt." Mello says.

Matt looks up again to Mello looking at him through the lenses of his goggles.

"I have something I need you to do." Mello tells him.

"What is it?" Matt raises an eyebrow.

AN:

The italics on the section where Mello and Near are going to watch TV are actually there since Criminal minds is a real TV show.

Yes I do like to watch it when I can and thought it was a good to have there.

Anyways reviews, truly thank you for the reviews so far, are awesome and flamers are used to make chicken!

Mello.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six: Vampires.

The next day at school BB and A are talking to Near as the teacher continues.

"So we were thinking of maybe of going to town to hang out." BB says. "Want to join?"

"Sure." Near agrees to it.

So after school Near heads to meet BB and A when halfway there Mello approaches him.

"Hey." Mello greets.

Near stops and turns to Mello. "Hey." He greets back.

"So maybe want to come with me and some of my members on a hunting trip?" Mello asks.

"Sorry. But I already have plans." Near responds.

Mello frowns. "Is it with those two vampires?" He asks.

"Yeah." Near says as if it's no big deal.

"You know those two are nothing but trouble." Mello says. "I'm just worried for you."

"Thanks but I can take care of myself." Near then walks away.

Mello curses to himself like a guy who completely said an idiotic thing to a hot girl they were asking out.

Near meets with BB and A just outside then they head off to check out what fun they can find around town.

Within the shadows a dark figure peers out then after a moment turns dashing back into the shadows.

A turns to glance back sensing the dark figure so he stays alert without worrying the others by glancing back every chance he gets when the other two won't notice. He doesn't want to worry the other two if it's really actually nothing.

They head inside of a store and take a look around.

"Hey look a pig grew wings!" BB says picking up a pig decoration that has wings. "You had better be wishing that you never said anything about when pigs flay! It's happening! Run for your lives before everyone you said it to comes to you like an angry mob! Lock up your children! The mob is coming!"

A and Near laugh at this.

BB can't help but grin as well. He puts the pig back on the shelf.

They settle down from their laughter and then they continue looking around the store.

Not much else is really interesting so they leave to head to another place.

They talk along the way as the lookout for anything interesting.

Where they are right now has an odd person here or there making it the least busy street.

"Oh we have to go in here!" BB says racing over to a magic and emo shop.

The other two chase after him.

Suddenly there is screeching sounds.

Near slightly turns as he realizes that the out of control truck is headed straight for him.

"NEAR!" A screams and rushes to try to get there in time.

BB, hearing this, skids to a stop and turns around wide eyed. He also races to try to help.

A leaps into the air and tackles Near to what they thought would be out of the way….. Until the truck swerves uncontrollably, as it can be seen the driver is trying to turn the truck away from the two, towards them. He tries to make sure that he will take most of the impact.

BB races out in front of the truck standing between it and the other two. HE raises his hands up palms facing the truck.

The truck slams into BBs hands and it suddenly jerks to a stop lifting up a small bit before crashing to the ground with luckily no real dents were made.

Of course had it been A instead of BB well then the trucks front would be pretty much flattened.

A is the strongest vampire known at the moment as he is even stronger than vampires who go to protect their mate or loved one from a possible death situation.

BB glances back. "Are you two ok?" He asks.

A and Near shift apart sitting up.

Near nods.

"Yes." A responds.

BB sighs in relief and lowers his hands to his sides. "That's good." He says only to turn to the driver with a glare so murderous looking that the driver feels chills of pure terror shoot down his spin as he can't look away as much as he wants to.

To him it's like staring death in the face while being tortured in Hell.

He quickly tries to calm down the angry vampire. "I'm sorry! My truck went out of control! I didn't mean to cause any harm or danger! Really! I'm really sorry!" He waves his hands up at around his face to chest area as if in anime trying to prove innocence while panicking.

BB growls.

Near gets to his feet. "BB stop." He says.

"He could have killed you two!" BB protests.

"Beyond." A gets to his feet.

BB slightly glances back looking at the two behind him.

"We are fine." A moves over towards BB.

The truck driver is still panicking like crazy as he freaks himself out so much in his car that he doesn't want to leave in fear he'll be torn to nothing but scraps too small even for a mouse, that it's surprising he doesn't give himself a heart attack or something.

A turns to look to the driver with a hard dangerous glare. "If I were you I wouldn't be driving it again until you get it looked at!" He growls. "You're lucky we don't have time to teach you a lesson." He turns wrapping his hand around BB's walking away with BB stumbling after him.

When no longer facing the truck driver the two calm down and Near joins them as they head for the store they were going to go in before all that happened.

"Thanks for saving me." Near says as the terror from almost being hit by a truck settles down inside of him.

"It's what friends are for." A gives him a smile along with BB.

The three continue to look around.

"Oh hey check it out!" BB races over to a display case on the wall with wide starry eyes. "They sell a whole ton of knives!" He says as he looks at the knives like some fan girl.

A and Near smile.

BB does love to use knives in fights or kills if he can.

A knows this well being BB's intended mate and all.

A moves over to BB's side. "Well then which one is your favorite?" He asks.

BB looks thoughtful as Near comes over to BB's other side.

"What about that one?" Near points to one that looks like something BB would carry around with himself.

"Yeah." A agrees. "It looks like your favorite knife."

It's true.

It looks like the knife shaped blade butcher knife that BB favorites out of all of his knives but a little more antique.

BB nods. "Yes. She's perfect."

A turns to find an employee of the store had just stopped behind them. "How much?" He asks assuming that this emo slutty girl heard what they were talking about.

"It's only four hundred." The girl employee responds.

BB spins around with a hard glare. "That much!?" He hisses. "I can make her by hand for a cheaper price!" He then glances back to his two friends. "This store isn't worth it." He says then leads them out of the store.

The girl employee a little hesitantly calls out a 'have a nice day' behind the three as they leave.

They continue on walking around with BB ranting about the damn price of that knife until he finally calms down.

"Feel better?" A asks as he and Near had been silently letting BB rant.

BB nods. "Yes."

A smiles. "That's good." He says.

The three turn a corner and Near spots Matt walking around in human form smelling the air.

Matt turns and notices them. "Oh hey." He says holding back on saying anything about the vampires he really dislikes since Near is with them and Mello would be pissed enough to kick his ass to become imprisoned in the moon with no video games or anything to really do forever.

"Hey. What are you doing?" Near asks.

"Well…" Matt begins.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter seven: two can keep a secret.

"Mello asked me to check out the territory for any newly changed wolves then to bring them to him." Matt explains. "After all we cannot just allow others who are probably a wolf into the pack until they transform since even if you have a single parent that is a wolf or both parents that are a wolf doesn't mean you'll be a wolf. There's the chance you will never transform into a wolf and then there's the chance you will. Everyone has their first transformations at different ages. Some will get it maybe even not long after birth and the oldest first transformation I have ever known about is at the age of sixteen which is actually usually the age where we have to watch them most carefully if we know they have wolf parent or parents. The age that is what seals the deal is around sixteen to seventeen. If there is no transformation all the way to their seventeenth birthday then they will never transform as a guarantee."

"Wolves. Should have known that they would have things like this happen." BB grumbles.

A hits BB on the back of the head to remind him that Near is still with them.

Near is the only exception to the wolves for the two vampires since he is raised by a vampire.

A glances back for a moment.

BB notices. "Something wrong?" He asks as the two wolves seem to be talking about first time changing into a wolf.

"I have a feeling something's been following us but a part of me says I am just being paranoid." A sighs.

BB looks back but sees nothing. He turns back to his lover and wraps an arm around his waist. "Well if there is someone following us I won't let him or her hurt you."

A smiles and nods then the two turn back to the two wolves as the conversation sounds like they hadn't missed a thing. He finds that the feeling of being followed is starting to slip away as if the one following them slips away.

"Wow. That sounds like a lot of work." Near says.

"It can be." Matt agrees. "Though we have someone check once a week for any signs of new changes." He then blinks as if realizing something. "I need to get going. I gotta finish this."

"Ok. See you Matt." Near says.

"See you." Matt waves then goes off to continue.

"Well then we should be probably be going as well." BB says.

Near turns to the two and nods.

They begin walking again.

Near raises a hand to twirl some of his hair like he has done many times before but it seems like just another feature to Near that the others don't really notice when he does it.

….

L meets up with Light.

"Hello Ryuzaki." Light greets.

"Nice to see you Light." L greets back.

The two begin to walk.

"So how are you?" Light asks as they walk.

"I am fine." L responds. "What about you? "He raises a hand to rest his thumb on his bottom lip.

"I'm fine." Light says. "Perfect now that you're here."

L smiles at this. "You're very sweet." He says.

Light smiles. "Thank you my sweetheart." He says in response. He wraps an arm around L's waist.

The two continue walking.

But L begins to think.

L's P.O.V.

I know I have to tell him…..

It should be now…. But am I ready? What if he rejects me?

No! Calm down!

There is only a forty….. Make that twenty percent chance he will reject me for not telling him.

I look to his face that I love so much. I love him so much.

He won't reject you if he truly does love you… right?

So I should go for it….. I think…..

I look to where we are going.

"Are you ok?" Light's voice suddenly asks.

I look back to his face seeing him looking at me with worry. "I'm just thinking." I tell him moving closer to him as I try to soak up as much as I can about him just in case he does push me away when I tell him.

A spark of curiosity comes to his features though he still looks worried.

"What about?" He asks.

I just realized that we had stopped walking but I don't dwell on it for longer than half a second with a second at most.

It's now or never…..

I really hope he takes it well. "About my name." I start as I find myself a little nervous.

Light raises an eyebrow. "What about your name? I think it's a nice name."

I blush softly. "Well…" I slightly glance away for a second which then makes me feel worry heavily rolling off of Light so I look back to him. I know I have to tell him… There's no avoiding it. I quickly glance around making sure no one would hear then I turn back to him. "You need to keep this a secret." I tell him seriously.

"You have my word." Light promises me.

I take a deep breath. 'You can do it. You can do this.' I repeat in my head then I speak. "Truth is. Ryuzaki isn't my real name." I admit. "I actually am L. My real name is L Lawliet." I tell him and I wait for his response.

He blinks and stares at me as this settles down in his mind letting him process what I had just said.

The silence makes me worry that he is going to push me away.

He blinks as my words fully process through his brain. He isn't smiling…

Is he actually going to push me away!?

I glance down. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you when we met. But I couldn't just say it right away."

Oh please let him understand…. Please don't let him push me away…..

He is the first one I have ever felt the kind of love you would share with a mate making me so new at this.

I really don't want to lose him.

Not when it feels so wonderful to be with him.

I dare to not look up in fear that I will see some kind of bad emotion swimming in his gorgeous eyes.

What is going to happen?

The percent chance of him pushing me rises as I internally panic at the silence and I feel my heart stop for a beat as it sinks in fear.

I start to wonder if I should say something but what?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter eight: Off into the darkness.

Suddenly a hand gently grips my chin raising my head back to look to Light who leans in with his eyes closed sealing his lips over my own.

I blink a little surprised then I melt into the kiss as I kiss him back closing my eyes a little slow pausing for a moment at half open before continuing to close my eyes.

He pulls back and both of us open our eyes to look to each other in the eyes. "I understand." He assures me. "You couldn't have just blurted that out. I am glad that you told me though. You have my word that I will not tell a soul this."

I smile happily almost to the point of happy tears but I hold them back thanks to so long of practice keeping my emotions in check. "Thank you." I say extremely grateful.

We share a loving hug together just happily enjoying each other.

My mate… I am his mate…. And I would not trade anything for anything else but the life I have now.

We pull away enough to look to each other.

He reaches over tucking a strand of my hair to behind my ear.

We lean in stealing another kiss as he gently holds the back of my head.

Yes my life now with my mate and my son is paradise.

No one's P.O.V.

The sun is starting to set and the three decide that it would be a good idea to head home for today.

"Today was really fun." Near says smiling.

"Yes it was." A agrees.

"We have got to do it more often." BB says slightly leaning back as he walks moving his arms to kind of crossed behind his head.

"We should." Near agrees with that.

"B!" A turns to his lover.

BB looks to A seeing A giving him a slightly pleading look that just melts his heart. His arms slip down to his sides. "Yes my dear?" He blinks as he remembers he promised A that tonight they could hunt then tomorrow go on a date. He feels he should make it up to A since on their last date the waitress hit on him so much A was getting upset and unhappy though BB kept pushing the waitress away. He smiles taking the very small step closer to his lover and wraps an arm around his lovers waist pulling him close. "Don't worry I haven't forgotten about our night hunt." He says in an assuring way. "I promise."

A smiles and snuggles close to BB.

Near smiles glad that two of his friends are quite happy together as they are most definitely intended mates.

They reach Near's home.

"Well here is where I'll be parting with you two for today." Near says as they stop in the front yard.

"Good night." A and BB say out of sync.

"Good night to you guys as well." Near responds then heads inside.

BB and A will head to their home after they hunt. The two walk along as they wait for it to get a little darker.

Once it's almost completely night they take to the alley ways looking for the perfect person.

They walk along through the alley ways and are about to turn a corner when someone walks up behind them making them stop.

"Hey there cutie." A man's gruff voice purrs.

A and BB turn to see a man and his sidekick.

The man truly looks like a creepy pedophile while the sidekick looks like someone who was a kid sold for whatever to the man then grew up with him.

"Excuse me?" BB questions.

The man turns to BB as if angrily noticing him for the first time as he had been staring at A. "I wasn't talking to you freak." He growls then looks perverted back at A. "I was talking to this beauty."

BB growls.

A frowns. "I don't like your use of language that you used on B." He states.

"A feisty one aren't you?" The man purrs. "Well it won't matter. I always get what I want." He moves closer to A and reaches towards him. "And right now I want you. So you had better not make this anymore harder than it has to be."

A grabs his wrist stopping him in his tracks then twists his arm quite painfully making the man scream in pain as A twists his arm like it's nothing.

The man stumbles back when A lets go. "AH!" He looks horrified at his arm. "W-What!?"

BB snarls. "You know I don't appreciate someone thinking that way about my mate or even saying things like that to my mate." He lowers his head slightly as he gives a dangerous murderous look. "You will not get away with even thinking of trying to hit on my mate!" He raises his voice as he talks then he races forward slamming into the man making him fall back.

The man hits the ground hard with a sickening crack.

The sidekick looks scared as he hears the crack.

A doesn't even give him the chance to run as he rushes to him grabbing his arms.

BB sinks his fangs in the most painful spot making the man scream though BB covers his mouth to muffle the screams knowing that they can't draw attention.

A starts to drain the sidekick.

They do this until both of them are done letting the bodies become dust.

BB turns his head away to spit. "That was the worst blood I have ever had." He says.

"Usually people who have a lot of crime in their lives that they committed then it would leak into their blood making them taste bad." A reminds BB.

"I know. I know." BB slightly sighs. "But either way good riddance to him." He turns to his lover and smirks. "Well then. Do I get an award?" He leans close.

A's eyes, that are half open, flicker over to him. He then smirks. He turns closing his eyes giving a kiss to BB's cheek then lips before pulling away opening his eyes half way.

BB whines. "That's it?" He slightly crosses his arms over his chest with a slight huff.

A chuckles a chuckle closer to a laugh. "Oh come now." He chuckles. "You know I wouldn't leave you hanging." He then stops laughing and lowers his hand that he had subconsciously raised to laugh. "But not here. Out here you will not get what you want."

BB lowers his head in disappointment.

"Any second now." A says under his breath.

BB then suddenly perks up only to grin. He takes A's hand in his own intertwining their fingers together. He leads them off to head home. He is going to have his reward! He knows A agreed to it as long as it's not out here.

Though he knew A would probably say something like that.

….

Near finds no lights on in the house. "Dad must be out." He says to himself. He shrugs it off closing the door and heads to the kitchen but stops pausing at the base of the stairs. His wolf ears appear on his head twitching as they listen with full alert on. "I thought I heard something." He mummers to himself. He starts to wonder if it was just his adopted father maybe doing some work in another room….. Right?

Just before he continues he hears footsteps.

He freezes as his heart pounds and races.

His adopted father would have said something or at least turned on the lights…. Something isn't right.

"That isn't father." He says to himself as he turns listening to locate the area the noise is coming from. He listens intently.

In truth he's never had to deal with an intruder ever before.

This being his first time makes him extremely nervous as well as scared but he stays as strong as he can about it all.

After all the worst is he gets hacked up… Right?

He spins around not long after listening for a bit.

Standing there behind him is someone.

He takes in the persons appearance then before he can say a word the person advances towards Near who turns about to run when a rag is placed over his mouth and nose as he is grabbed from behind.

The person starts taking Near away as he struggles though his struggles are getting weaker as he grows sleepier and sleepier until all he sees is darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter nine: Gone.

L arrives home. "Near? I'm home!" He calls out.

No response.

L begins to look around for Near. "Near?" He can't find Near downstairs so he heads upstairs. He knocks softly but hard enough to be heard if Near is awake though won't wake him if he is sleeping. He gets no response so he grips the doorknob opening the door to peer inside. He sees a shape in the covers as his eyes scan the room quickly. He turns closing the door though he stands there his back slightly to the door with a hand on the doorknob. He knows that was Near since as his parent, adopted parent, he knows how Near looks.

But he has a nagging feeling something is up.

He lets go of the doorknob heading to his own room. "But what could be it?" He wonders about the feeling he has. He enters his room and moves the covers so he can climb into bed to try to fall asleep.

Though he keeps wondering what could be the source of this nagging feeling that something is up.

Little did he know….

The person peeks out from under the bed making sure the coast is clear before coming out. The person turns to Near and puts the rag over his mouth and nose again to make sure he stays under. The person quietly shifts Near out from under the covers and gently place him on the floor. "Good thing that he took the bait that you were just sleeping." The person says under their breath before shifting the blankets and any pillows found to make is seem as if someone is sleeping there on their side.

After that the person turns to Near picking him up again.

The person manages to open the window being careful not wanting to make a sound as the person uses their sleeves to not leave any fingerprints.

Once the window is open the person hops out and uses one hand on the window sill with the other holding Near.

The person tries to make the drop to the ground painless as the person tries to land on the pillow thrown out the window earlier while setting up the pillows and blankets. The person lands on the pillow as it cousins the fall. The person takes the pillow throwing it into the open window before taking off into the night.

….

L sighs softly and gets up heading downstairs to look for something to get his mind to stop whirling with thoughts and feelings like the gears of a machine would rotate continuously. He spends some time on work for a little bit then when it is really really late he heads back upstairs to try to sleep again. He didn't get any sleep that night….

The next morning L goes to wake Near for his last day of school this week.

He knocks on the door then pauses before gripping the doorknob opening it. He blinks when he notices the pillows and blankets have been arraigned to look like someone sleeping there but he knows by the shape of it that it is not Near. He also notices the pillow on the floor and the open window. His heart sinks.

Near is gone.

Most likely kidnapped.

He dashes to the nearest phone and calls Light.

Light answers sounding a little tired though L knows he was already up since he gets up at a specific time in the morning. "Hello."

"Light." L starts but has to swallow before continuing. "I need your help." He can't help his voice cracking slightly.

Light sounds more awake and worried. "What's wrong?" He asks. "Let me know how I can help."

"Nears gone." L say. "I'm certain he was kidnapped." He feels like whimpering right now though tries to hold it back. "Please help me find him."

"I'll be over there as soon as I can." Light says. "Don't worry. We'll find him."

L almost sniffles but nods anyways. "Thank you Light."

"No problem. Now I'll race over right now. I'll see you soon." Light says.

"Ok." L says. "See you soon."

The two hang up.

L begins looking for anything he can find on whoever took Near.

Light arrives in a good amount of time panting from his run here.

The two search for any clues but as they try to follow the scent trail it becomes faded to the point where they can't figure out if the abductor turned or went straight.

L swears it smells familiar… Yet different at the same time…..

Who took Near? And why?

…..

At school classes begin.

But Near hasn't shown up.

It worries the wolves and the vampires upon seeing this.

Mix it with that the teacher even doesn't seem to know why Near is not here today as she calls his name expecting him to answer.

Yup the two groups know something is wrong.

Very wrong.

Mello shifts in his seat as he begins to become very anxious about what has happened to Near. He feels lucky he left his backpack in his locker today. He can't take it anymore and raises his hand to lie saying he needs to go to the bathroom.

The teacher allows him and he gets up leaving the classroom.

He glances back with a look the other wolves would have known right away.

The message from Mello is clear.

'Meet me after class. Outside of the building. Leave anything that will slow you down in a search in your locker. Alert the others.'

The wolves all know this has something to do with Near not being here.

Mello wanders around school, giving the same message to other wolves he happens to pass by or see, trying to see if he can pick up on any fresh scent trials on Near but isn't finding anything but old scent trails. He growls to himself in frustration.

The bell rings and Mello heads outside to meet with the other wolves.

Once they all have gathered Mello begins.

"I want everyone on a patrol." Mello instructs with a commanding voice. "Matt and Faun will come with me to Near's home If any of you find anything on Near I want to know right away."

"Yes sir!" The pack says and splits up.

Faun and Matt remain with Mello then they turn heading to Nears place.

Faun is a lovely young wolf who was named after her freckled pale skin and faun colored hair. She is very loving and sweet but can be really fierce at times. Her eyes are a dark green color.

When the three reach Near's home L has just returned to it looking around the house for any signs of where any clues might be to who may have taken Near.

Mello heads over to L who turns noticing him coming over. "Where's Near?" He asks cutting to the chase.

L glances back to the house. "I don't know."

Mello's heart sinks. "What do you mean you don't know!?" He demands.

L turns fully to face Mello worriedly biting the pretty much nonexistent nail on his thumb. "I mean I don't know his location." He explains. "I'm afraid that Near is gone. He has been abducted."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter ten: I will find you!

Mello clenches his teeth then spins around to Faun and Matt. "Split up! Search along with the pack!" He commands slightly waving his arm to emphasize his commands.

Faun and Matt nod then race off to begin the search.

Mello turns to L. "I need to have a good strong smell of the abductors scent."

L steps back letting Mello move forward sniffing the air.

Mello glances around then transforms to wolf sniffing the ground. He thinks he picks up on it and follows it racing off like there is an invisible line now drawn though he is just focusing on that particular scent to help.

L races to follow Mello hoping that the other will be able to find Near.

However….. The scent trail fades when there is a ton of people everywhere so Mello loses the trail as it is covered up like paint covering a canvas.

L sighs softly and looks around hoping that they will find Near soon.

Near's P.O.V.

When I start to awaken I find my vision blurry and my head pounding.

I try to shift my head not getting it to move very far as I try to blink the blurriness away only opening them to half way open.

What I can barely make out is nothing that is familiar.

When finally my eye sight improves allowing me to see better I find I can move more as if my body is finally waking up fully.

I shift my head side to side to glance around.

This place reminds me of some kind of cage with grey hard floors, walls and ceiling as it even has a barred door that looks a little old. It has this very light damp smell to it and I think every now and then there is the sound of something dripping off in the distance.

If I wasn't a wolf I wouldn't have been able to hear the distant dripping.

I'm not sure completely but I think I am in an abandoned house or a basement. I shift and sit up only to stop lowering my head slightly gripping it in my hands with my eyes scrunched closed.

It hurts!

I wait till the pain starts to fade before trying to look around to try to get a better idea of where I am and any possible way to escape.

There is nothing.

I get up slowly being mindful of my hurting head. I go the barred door since there isn't even a window. I grip the bars and try to open the door but it's locked. I take a look at the lock finding a key lock but as I look for something to pick the lock I find nothing. I slam into the door but it only hurts my shoulder. I rub it for a few seconds then I look for any other way to get out.

The walls and floors seem to be concerate, the ceiling is too high to reach and the door has only vertical metal rods too close together for me to slip through.

I change to wolf form and curl up feeling scared but I do all I can to cover it up so no one sees if there is a secret camera watching me.

Until suddenly I hear footsteps making me turn to human form perking up.

I gasp at the smell that drifts into my nose before the owner of the footsteps arrives at the barred door. "You're…"

No one's P.O.V.

Light comes back a little later. "It's no use." He sighs. "I've followed the scent trail again and again but nothing." He turns to L. "I'm sorry."

"You tried." L says trying to optimistic though he is really worried.

"We'll find him." Light swears. "No matter what it takes." He wraps his arms around L.

L leans into Light. "Yes." He says very softly.

Light hopes that nothing bad has been done to Near yet.

The two get back to trying to find out who took Near and where by going around looking for the scent trail that is the same as the one both tried to follow.

So far nothing.

Else where…..

The wolf pack regroups.

Mello looks around. "Anyone find anything?" He demands.

The others glance away and look down silently all saying that no they haven't found anything through their actions.

Mello finds his heart race in worry. "We must keep looking!" He says.

"Hey mutt." BB's voice says in the diredection Mello's back is facing.

Mello turns to human and turns to the two vampires. "Can't you see we are busy!" He demands.

"This has to do with Near. Isn't it?" BB demands ignoring Mello's words.

"He's been taken. So now if you'll excuse us we have work to do." Mello growls in warning turning away from the two vampires.

BB then speaks. "Well never send a wolf to do a vampires job!" He hisses.

Mello spins around to retort back.

But A speaks before anymore words are said.

"Guys! We need to find Near!" He reminds them. "Fighting will get us no where."

Matt turns to human. "And we can do it just fine. We have better noses than you two."

BB growls. "Say that again mutt! Say it to my face!"

Mello glances away in slight thought. "Unless….." He looks up meeting A's eyes. "Now this hasn't actually been done before but…"

A seems to come to the same thought. "With an unknown amount of time that Near has…It may be our only hope to finding him." He says in agreement.

The two turn to slightly glance to as many others as they can as they speak together. "Wolves and vampires will have to work together."

BB and the other wolves gasp in shock at this.

"What!?" BB gaps. "Work with them!?"

"You can't be serious Mels!" Matt also protests.

Mello turns to harshly look at Matt. "Our priority is finding Near!" He says. "And that is what is important here." He glances to the other wolves that seem hesitant about this. "If we just continue to fight then we are no help to Near. Who knows what is happening to him right now."

A turns to BB. "We need to find Near before something truly bad happens to him." He explains.

BB and the other wolves glance to each other. All hesitant but see the twos point.

"We can do it." A says turning to the wolves.

"Let's get going and find Near or who abducted him so we can save him!" Mello says getting impatient.

"I'm coming too." L's voice says making the vampires have to turn to look to him.

"Same with me." Light adds as he and L walk up to stand beside the other two vampires.

"We are going to join you in your search." L says.

Mello nods. "The more the better." He agrees.

"We can take different parts of the city. Splitting up and making sure we can contact each other if we find anything." A says.

"It's a little risky but it's our best bet to finding him." Light says. "So let's do this."

The group quickly makes a decision on what areas of the city they will check before dividing into groups that make it able for them all to communicate with at least one other in another group. They split up heading in the directions that their sector of the city is in.

Mello glances to the sky for a moment. "I promise you. I will search until I find you. Just please hold on Near." He then looks to where he is going again.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter eleven: Hidden evil.

Light is in a group with some wolves since he can contact L thus he is one of the ones in the group that can contact at least one other person in another group. He looks around and smells the air but so far they haven't found anything even as they check every building as well as every alley.

They continue to look for hours but no contact from any of the other groups as well as so far nothing is found for them.

Light begins to worry as time ticks on but something has been bugging him deep down inside.

It feels as if there is something he knows but at the same time doesn't.

He knows this feeling. He's had it before.

Many times before.

Ever since birth he has known this feeling.

He knows it well.

"Light?" Matt glances back to the other.

Light blinks realizing he had paused.

"You ok?" Matt raises an eyebrow.

"Just thinking." Light says and hurries to catch up. "But I can't think of any place that might be worth looking into. A place perfect for an abduction."

"We will find him." Matt says as the two walk side by side though the two are tense not used to working together since L is probably going to be the only one actually comfortable with working with wolves. "I can feel it. In my gut."

Light nods. "I hope so." He agrees.

….

Mello has his nose to the ground as he sniffs for any signs of the scent trail he is looking for.

There are one or two look outs for any signs that they need to duck into hiding if the dog catcher comes around.

The rest of the group is looking for anything that can lead them to where Near may have been taken to.

Mello growls to himself as they haven't found anything so far. He is not deterred though as he keeps looking.

…

Near sits there on the floor of the cage like cell. His knees slightly up with his arms around them.

_My name is Kira!_

…

Night is almost completely upon them and the groups are still searching.

Undeterred….. For the most part.

Though they are fighting tiredness in favor of trying to completely search the city before something happens to Near if something already has though Mello insists that Near is still out there waiting to be rescued as he can feel it deep down inside.

Unknown's P.O.V

_"__You have to gain better control of it." _

_"__Why father?"_

_"__Because someone could get hurt if you don't."_

The memory rings clearly through my head as if the voices of the past are once again speaking to me in a clear voice.

No one's P.O.V.

Night has fallen heavily over the land yet the group continues their search.

Light and Matt separate to check around two different buildings across the empty street they were walking down as the group had spread out to check more ground.

_"__Just keep HIM down." _

Light blinks as his father's words echo in his head. He then gets a thought in his head. "No… It couldn't be….." He gasps. "Could it?" He wonders to himself. "Could it really be my brothers work?"

"Find anything Light!" Matt calls over to Light who looks over his shoulder at the other standing in the middle of the road.

"No." Light answers honestly.

"Ok then let's continue." Matt says seeing as most alley ways here are for the businesses buildings thus most of them are all dead ends you can see by looking down into the alley.

Light rejoins Matt as they move on but he can't get the thought that it might be his brother.

"Guess I'll have to confront him first chance I get." Light says under his breath.

…..

Soichiro and his wife Sachiko are sitting in the living room.

Sachiko is folding the laundry while Soichiro is resting on the couch.

Soichiro can't help but think of what happened so long ago.

_"__Are you sure this is the only way?"_

_"__I'm sure."_

He closes his eyes with a small sigh as the words start to ring once again in his head.

Soichiro and Sachiko have tried to move on from what they had to do but it still comes back to ring through their minds even now after so many years since it happened.

Sachiko turns a little worriedly to her husband. "Are you ok?" She asks.

Soichiro opens his eyes and looks to his wife. "Yeah just thinking…" He trails off not needing to say anything more.

Sachiko's face falls into sadness. "About _that_ huh?"

Soichiro nods then tilts his head back to stare at the ceiling. "It's been bugging me a lot recently yet I don't know why."

"Well we did what we had to and Light as well as Kira both seemed to understand the situation." Sachiko points out.

Soichiro closes his eyes again with a soft sigh. "I guess so."

Sachiko gathers the laundry into her arms to take the first bit to where it needs to go.

Soichiro lowers his head to look to his wife opening his eyes. "Here let me help." He says grabbing his and Lights stuff hoping that doing some house work will get his mind off of things.

The two take the laundry upstairs.

Sayu is in her room drinking a wine glass of blood since sometimes vampires will take the rest of the blood draining it from the body instead of drinking it all at once since they need at least one bag of stored blood in case they can't hunt. She is reading a magazine while laying on her side slightly propped up on her bed as she drinks the cup of blood.

Sachiko goes into her room.

Soichiro heads for his own room first and puts the clothes away before heading to Lights room.

Sachiko comes out of Sayu's room heading over to Soichiro. "Trade you." She says letting him take her laundry while she takes Lights. She knows it'll help if he doesn't have to go into Light's room when the memories of what had to be done come back into his mind.

Soichiro smiles grateful and heads back to his and his wife's room to put her stuff away.

Sachiko heads into Light's room to put away his laundry. She comes into her and her husbands room when done as he is just finishing. "Did Light say how long he'll be out for?" She asks.

"No. But he said that his mate needed him before he rushed out." Soichiro says.

"I hope everything is alright." Sachiko says looking worried at that.

"Me too." Soichiro agrees with that as he comes over only to pull his wife into a one armed loving hug.

….

Light turns down an alley way that has no dead end visible to check it out. He turns one way to turn but finds a dead end with no sign or scent of anything that might help. He turns to try the other direction when a voice makes him stop in his tracks.

"Well well look who it is."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter twelve: Kira.

Light looks back to the wall that someone would press against to try to hide from someone coming into the alley in the same entrance Light used. His eyes rest upon something familiar. "Kira." He hisses through clenched teeth.

"Glad you still remember me Light." Kira laughs.

"Were you the one that took Near?" Light demands turning to face the other.

Kira attempts to look innocent. "What? Me?"

"So it was you!" Light hisses.

Kira smirks. "About damn time." He snorts. "Idiot."

Light growls glaring at Kira. "Where is he? Where is Near!?" He demands. "You had better not have done anything to him."

Kira gives Light a smirk like he is the one winning in an evil way. "Figure that out for yourself." He snickers.

Light clenches his hands into fists with a low growl as he feels rage bubble up overflowing within him. He rushes to where Kira is and slams a punch right at him… Only to end up with a bloody knuckle making him hiss at the sudden pain jolting his hand back.

…..

L and his group haven't had any luck so far.

L hopes that one of the other groups are having a little more luck then they are having themselves. He has a feeling that something is off and he hopes that it isn't a feeling about something having happened to Near.

…..

Matt peers down the alley looking for Light and notices his bloody hand. "Light are you ok?" He asks.

Light straightens from his slightly hunched position lowering his hand to his side. "I'm fine. Let's keep looking for Near." His eyes are cast into shadows and he turns heading to check the other direction to go in the alley.

Matt blinks confused wondering what's going on. He looks to where Light had been wondering what happened.

Light clenches his hands into fists ignoring any pain. "Damn that Kira." He grumbles to himself. "You won't get away with this." He thinks hard about where Kira could possibly be holding Near captive.

The group continues looking for Near as Light becomes very quiet.

Matt keeps an eye on Light as much as he can while still looking hard for Near. He wonders what has gotten into Light so suddenly.

Suddenly Light seems to jolt back to who he was before instead of the shadow of a vampire he had started acting like.

Matt stops walking to watch the other. "Light?"

"I think I know where Near might be." Light says. "I thought I saw a place deep in my memory from my childhood." He explains. "But I have now managed to get to not blurry." He adds as Matt looks about to ask why he didn't say anything before then goes back to explaining why he thinks Near would be there. "My brother found it when we were still pretty young. It's perfect for holding someone captive."

"Ok where is it?" Matt asks as he nods in agreement that it is worth checking out.

"Just on the outskirts of town." Light says. "On the south side."

"Then let's go." Matt says then howls to let the others in the group know to gather.

They come asking if Matt found something.

Matt turns to them. "Light just found a place from his childhood that is the place that is perfect to hold someone in. Let the others know to go to the outskirts of town on the south side. We'll update them when they get there."" He explains then turns to Light indicating for him to take the lead.

Light begins dashing towards the direction as the ones that can contact any others to let them know. He quickly texts L as well.

…

The groups meet up as they find the first two groups find each other right away so they wait till everyone is there.

"Did you find him?" L asks hopeful. "What happened to your hand?" He asks noticing the blood right away.

"I got a blurry memory from my childhood to become more clear. There's a building perfect to hold someone captive." Light explains to them all. "And my hand will be ok. Don't worry about it." He adds waving it off.

"Then what are we waiting for?" L asks.

"Let's get going!" Mello steps forward in agreement.

Light nods and leads them along to the building then stops when they come face to face with a rundown abandoned two or three story home.

L notes at how it is a good place to hold someone who is unwilling just as Light said.

The group enters as they remain on alert for any signs of anyone especially anyone unfriendly including the abductor.

"I can smell him!" L says perking up at this.

"Me too!" Mello says.

"The scent is everywhere as if the abductor wants to confuse us." Light points out.

"Fan out. Look for him!" L commands.

Mello slightly growls. "I command my pack."

L looks to Mello as if silently wondering if he is really getting into this right now before heading out to start his search to try to find Near.

The others follow as Mello nods to separate to cover as much ground as possible.

Light is on his own as he looks around smelling the air every now and then. He feels an internal tug that makes him pause. He looks around himself as he smells the air trying to stay focused.

….

L and Mello along with Matt then BB and A find themselves in the same room.

L glances around wondering if it was a coincidence or not. "Twenty percent chance of it being a coincidence." He says to himself.

Another comes up to one of the ways into the room and stops at the entrance way.

The ones in the room turn to look to the person.

"Ah Light." L greets. "Any luck?"

Light remains silent with his eyes cast into shadows from his bangs.

L starts to worry and feel scared that something has happened. "Light?" He takes a step towards his mate.

Light raises his head enough to look to L while still keeping his eyes under dim lighting making it seem almost as if his eyes are softly glowing with a small hint of red in them. "MY name is KIRA!" He snaps.

The ones in the room freeze at this for a moment.

"What?" L gasps. "What are you talking about? What happened?"

Light, or well as he is calling himself Kira, smirks evilly. "O h I can easily answer how this happened." He says. "You see it began like this…."

…

Soichiro and Sachiko are laying back on the bed on top of the covers.

Soichiro is watching TV.

Sachiko is reading a book.

Soichiro slightly glances down as he remembers what had happened so long ago.

Flashback:

Sachiko is pregnant with twins and the two are excited to have their first children.

They are at a checkup to make sure everything is going alright.

The vampire doctor is doing all he needs to be doing.

"Well?" Soichiro asks.

The doctor looks up with a mostly emotionless face. He straightens since he was hunched over giving Sachiko's stomach a checkup. "I'm afraid that there are signs that the two may be too weak to make it out alive."

Sachiko and Soichiro's hearts fall as does their faces.

"However." The doctor says getting their hopes up again. "There is one way to know for sure and if it is true then there is the possibility that it can be healed so one lives by having the two put together as one." He gives them an address to a demon doctor who confirms what the vampire doctor said.

"It's as the other doctor told you." The demon doctor says after using his magic to take a look. "I'm afraid that the two only have half of the strength they need to survive."

Sachiko and Soichiro look down sadly.

"However there is one way we can save one of them." The demon doctor says getting their attention again. "By using my magic to combine them into one we can save one."

"Are you sure this is the only way?" Soichiro asks.

"I'm sure." The demon doctor nods as he speaks that he is sure.

Soichiro turns to Sachiko. "What do you want? I will support you on either decision." He says.

Sachiko takes one of her husband's hands into her own. "We've got to try to save at least one." She says as she is so far along that she has become attached to the two little lives growing inside of her.

Soichiro nods then looks back to the demon doctor.

The demon doctor nods and moves forward. He places his hands on Sachiko's stomach, since her shirt is still pulled up enough for her tummy to be exposed, to begin his work. He concentrates as he uses his magic.

Sachiko whimpers in pain squeezing Soichiro's hand as she tries to not scream.

On the five minute mark Sachiko lets out a scream of pain before going to whimpering in pain with the every now and then scream in varying loudness.

Soichiro knows that it is most likely just the procedure even if it's painful.

If they are keeping the two children being turned into one child then this must be done.

This lasts for a little over ten minutes in total.

When it's finally done the demon doctor removes his hands leaving Sachiko panting and sweaty.

The demon doctor turns to look to the two. "It is done." He says. "Your child has a strong healthy body now." He words his words carefully in case the two want to keep the gender a surprise.

Soichiro nods. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." The demon doctor says.

End of flashback:

When Light was born Sachiko and Soichiro expected him to be a mix of the two children rolled into one.

But they got the surprise of their life when they found that the other child sometimes takes over Light's body almost as if they are one in the same yet their own person at the same time.

Sometimes the family would have to correct themselves when they greet Light as Light only to get a glare in which they fix it to Kira.

Soichiro found Kira to be more aggressive and violent so he went about teaching Light to keep HIM aka Kira down and hopefully under more control as best as he can.

When Light would understand they told him the story of what happened.

…..

"The main way me and Light communicate is by using mirrors." Kira explains.

"So that's why I found him with a bloody knuckle and a broken mirror before he remembered this place." Matt says as it sinks in.

Kira smirks. "Whatever mutt." He then continues with what he was saying before. "Being stuck in Light's body allowed me to have all of his memories but when we change back to Light he remembers somethings while not remembering others from what happened when I took over."

L takes a step forward. "I demand you return Light to us and give us Near back as well." He says in a strong unwavering voice.

Kira chuckles. "You think I'd listen to you!? Wolf lover?"

L stares at Kira undeterred. "You will do as I say."

Kira raises his head with a displeased look. "You are dumber than I and Light originally thought. No one controls me or tells me what to do."

L clenches his teeth. "Now. Kira." He says in a very stern voice.

Kira turns his back to them. "Only way to get it done is to catch me." He childishly sticks his tongue out then dashes off.

The group chases after him.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter thirteen: My time.

Near blinks raising his head hearing some kind of commotion above him. He rushes to the barred door changing to human form. He grips the bars. "Hello!" He calls. "Is someone there?"

No answer but the commotion continues.

Near glances around trying to figure out how to get whoever's attention it is but pauses when he thinks that it might be Kira instead of anyone else. He contemplates the possibility that it is Kira or not thus trying to figure out if it is worth it or not to try to get whoever it is attention.

…..

As they group continues to chase Kira Mello turns to some of his pack members.

"Split up and start searching the building. He must be holding Near somewhere here." He commands.

They nod and separate to try to find Near.

Mello turns to continue following Kira wanting the other to tell him where Near is.

They continue to chase Kira until they corner him in a falling apart room upstairs.

Kira spins around glaring at the ones blocking the safest way out with a growl.

L, Beyond, Always or aka A and Mello make sure Kira can't get past without a fight.

L moves forward. "You're trapped." He says.

Kira takes a step back but almost falls backwards managing to stay on his feet. He growls at L. "You think because you all have now cornered me means that I am going to give you whatever you want?!" His eyes narrow. "You can forget it!"

"Kira. You have no choice now." L says in a warning tone.

Kira snarls. "You don't control me!" He snaps.

"Kira." L begins to say something but everyone is cut off when there is an unexpected noise.

A howl sounds throughout the house.

L's head whips around to look in the direction of the door. "Near!"

Mello turns rushing out the door heading to go to try to find Near.

"Go." L says to the other two then he turns to look back to Kira. "I can take care of Kira."

BB and A dash off to go try to find Near as well.

Kira smirks then laughs. "Oh man. You think that you can take me on?" He laughs harder.

L looks undeterred. "I don't think so." He says.

Kira stops laughing turning to L raising an eye brow.

L stares back with fierce determination. "I know so."

Kira clenches his jaw with a growl.

…..

Mello rushes around looking for Near but there is no sound to indicate where he could be. He skids to a stop then gives a determined look.

"At least we know he's here." Matt says skidding to a stop panting from rushing around to try to locate Near.

"I need to make him make more noise." Mello leaps into the air transforming into wolf form. He stands tall and closes his eyes tilting his head back to let out a howl.

….

Near begins to worry that the commotion is only Kira when there is no response.

Until his ears perk up hearing a howl respond to his howl from a little earlier.

He raises his head with renewed hope. He tilts his head back howling in response to the response from his howl.

Someone not Kira is here and he can be saved!

'Please. Find me.' His thoughts speak loudly in his head.

….

Mello goes on alert listening around for any response to his howl.

When one arrives he takes off with Matt following behind him changing to wolf form.

Mello howls again and any member of the pack they pass by rushes to join the two.

They follow the howl back and forth between Mello and Near until they find themselves facing a door deep within the place that is closed.

Matt turns to human form and grips the door knob attempting to open it only it's locked. "It's no use. It's locked." He turns to Mello releasing the door knob.

Mello growls. "Then we'll have to bust it down." He gets ready to charge then he dashes forward slamming his body against the door only to back up again to do it again.

The other members of the pack get ready to join in.

….

"Why did you do this?" L demands.

"Because it's MY TIME!" Kira responds with a hint of a growl in his voice.

L raises an eyebrow slightly tilting his head away from Kira but keeping his eyes on him as best as he can.

"Light has outshined me for so long." Kira explains in anger about. "I don't see why it had to be him that got most of the control instead of me!" He growls lowly. "He got to be the main one out of the two of us in control. He shined much brighter than me and now I want my revenge." He smirks. "And what better way than to use an abduction. Soon I will outshine Light even more than he can ever attempt to catch up with. Especially is I send a video of that damn mutt looking oh so helpless and childlike in a cage to the news. I will make headlines!" His smirk widens. "I can see it now. Abduction of a child and caged trapped by the evil doer who sent a tape of it to the news! I'll be on the front page in no time!"

L fully turns back to Kira. "Kira."

Kira seems to snap back to reality and turns to look to L.

"Don't you worry about what would happen if they caught you?" L asks. "You do know you'd be put into jail."

Kira shrugs then laughs. "Stupid police cops have no chance at catching me." He laughs. "And you don't have the guts to do anything to me since I share a body with your oh so 'precious' Light. Your so called mate." He snickers.

"I am not going to back down. Light will understand if I have to fight against you." L says. "I know that he will understand."

Kira clenches his teeth. "Ha! Liar! He would hate you for the rest of your life!"

"It seems you don't know Light that well." L says in response.

Kira growls. "Idiot! I know Light and myself like the back of our hands!" He snaps at the other taking a few steps forward towards L looking intimidating though L doesn't even flinch. "I will show you that now it's _My_ time." He gets ready to charge getting into position.

L also gets in position to charge as well.

The two give each other an intense look saying that neither will back down. They are about to charge.

Kira slightly licks part of his top lip.

L tenses ready to move at a moment's notice. He in truth doesn't want to harm Light's body but he knows that Light will understand since he knows Kira. He swallows a little as he keeps his eyes on Kira.

Kira's eyes narrow then he lets out a roar of rage charging at top speed.

L waits for the last second then as Kira jumps into the air to tackle L that's when the raven moves dashing to the side causing Kira to fall onto the ruined and patchy carpeted ground.

Before L can move to try to pin Kira down he moves to attack L again.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fourteen: Search is over.

Kira tackles L who begins his fight to try to get on top to pin Kira down while Kira tries to counter it to try to pin L beneath him.

The two roll on the floor wrestling and L gets Kira pinned holding one of Kira's rms behind his back or at least he believed he did have Kira pinned until suddenly plays a dirty trick.

Kira looks over to L with a great impersonation of Light. "L?" He gasps. "What are you doing? Ow! You're hurting me." He whimpers.

L quickly tries to look for any clues on it being fake or real.

Kira throws L off of him as soon as the grip loosened even the smallest bit as L tries to figure out if he's lying or not sending the other sliding to the gap Kira almost fell backwards in before.

L manages to grip the floor clinging to the patchy carpet trying to stop himself from falling over the edge even as more than half of his body is over the edge. He looks behind himself seeing the dark hole seeming to loom at him. He turns and sees Kira walking over to him. "Kira!" He looks into the other's eyes. "I'm going to fall!"

Kira stares down at L and almost seems to have glowing eyes just watching L as if going over in his head on what he should do.

Light's P.O.V.

I open my eyes finding myself floating in darkness like a limp doll.

Well it seems Kira has taken over again.

Oh please don't let anyone get hurt.

"Kira!" L's voice echoes around me jerking my body into being alive once again.

L!

I look around until I find a small screen where I can see what's happening though this is the first time it has happened without me having to have control again before the memories that end up making it into my mind of what Kira did into my mind. I go over to it having to slightly do a swim motion since there seems to be no gravity here. I stop in front of the screen only for my eyes to widen at what I see.

L is going to fall! He's looking at me wanting help as he tries to grip at whatever he can to try to keep himself from falling over the edge and down into the darkness under him.

How can I help him!? How can I save him!?

No one's P.O.V.

L tries to climb back upwards but can't and he feels part of the floor under him starting to shift downwards as of getting ready to break. "Please. Kira." He starts to feel a little panicked realizing he can't climb out on his own.

Kira moves to crouch down.

L looks hopeful that his and Light's love also affected Kira so now the other will help him up.

Kira begins to move forward reaching towards L's hands with his palms facing down. He starts slow then he jolts forward grabbing L's hands roughly as he tries his best to dig his nails into L's hands.

L hisses at the sudden pain but still stares up at Kira hoping that the other is going to help him.

Kira leans forward as a smirk goes across his face until his face is hovering in front of L's. "Long live _Kira_." He says a little slowly and evilly.

L's eyes widen and Kira moves his hands roughly jerking L's hands off of the ground only to release his grip on L's hands.

Light's P.O.V.

"NOOOOO!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

No one's P.O.V.

Mello and the other pack members currently with him slam against the door.

He feels it shift. "We are doing it!" He says as they back off one again. "Do it again! Our strength is when we are together!"

They charge and slam against the door once again.

"One more time!" Mello says as they back up again.

They dash forward slamming themselves against the door one last time knocking it down sending them flying forward.

Some end up tumbling onto the stairs and some slide down the stairs, though some tumble off onto the stairs, on the door.

At the end all those that managed to stay on the door have some jerked off once the door slams into the floor of the basement starting at the end of the stairs.

…

A and BB have been trying to identify which howl is Near and which is not so they are still looking around the house.

Suddenly there is a harsh sickening thud followed by some more noises that sound like something heavy tumbling down some stairs as a door is kicked open.

The two turn to each other not sure which sound to go towards.

"Let's try to find the noise of what sounded like a door being kicked open." A says. "I have a feeling that's where we need to go."

BB nods and the two begin to try to locate where the sound came from.

….

The pack groan slightly as they begin to get up some feeling sore for obvious reasons.

Mello gets to his paws and shakes his head before looking around himself.

The scent of Near is strongest here.

"Hello?" Near speaks and Mello rushes over to him.

"Near!" Mello changes to human form.

Near rushes to the bars also changing to human form since he used his wolf form since he feels more comfortable like that when howling.

The two embrace each other through the bars for a moment before letting go.

Mello looks around at the barred door. "I'll get you out of here." He assures Near. He finds the lock but has nothing to pick it with. He looks back to Near. "Stand back. I'm going to try to bust it down."

Near nods and backs up to let Mello try. "I'm not sure it will work. It didn't for me." He says though his mind is reminding him that Mello is stronger than he is.

"We'll have to see about that." Mello says then dashes forward slamming into the barred door.

Matt rushes over to help and the two slam against the barred door as hard as they can.

Some of the others that notice it after making sure that they are ok rush to join in.

However the door remains solid not budging an inch making the pack have to stop slamming into the door.

Mello growls in frustration then glances to the side to look at the pack members there. "Search the area! Find something we can pick the lock with!"

The pack separates at the command and begin to search.

Mello turns back to Near who comes over to him. "We'll get you out. I promise." He says gently to the other.

Near nods. "I trust you Mello."

This makes Mello smile.

He then turns looking serious to his pack looking for anyone who may have had any luck so far. He glances back to Near. "Just hold on." He says then turns to join the others in the search.

However…

Before he can join one of the pack members suddenly leap to their feet.

"Found something!" The one that found an old paper clip is a grade six to grade seven looking boy with raven hair, light orange eyes, black tightfitting t-shirt, tight fitting black pants and black knee high boots. He is a little darker in skin being a light black color since his family is a mix of whites and blacks. He is one of the more respected wolves among the pack even if he doesn't hold a high position like beta aka second in command he still has gained respect with the other pack members as he remains loyal to the alpha. His name is Jinx and he is a powerful wolf though not as powerful as Mello obviously. He turns to Mello.

Mello rushes over to him. "Thank you." He says as Jinx hands him the old paper clip. He rushes back to the barred door as the others stay back watching. He straightens the paper clip then kneels down to look at the lock closer. He sticks the paper clip in and begins moving it to pick the lock.

Anticipation hangs heavily in the air as Mello works to get the lock open.

They all watch until Mello suddenly breaks the paper clip but at that time he finally has the door opened as the lock clicks indicating that the lock is no longer locked. They cheer as Mello lets go of the broken paper clip standing and opening the door that swings outward.

Near rushes over hugging Mello who wraps his arms around him protectively.

"It's ok." Mello says. "I've got you now."

The other pack members watching can't help but smile at the scene.

"Thank you." Near says. "All of you."

"Don't worry about it." Mello says. "Now come on. I'm sure L is waiting along with BB and A."

Near raises his head from Mello's chest opening his eyes. "They are all here?"

Mello nods and moves his hand to gently take one of Near's into his own. "Come on." He takes the lead with Near sticking close to him and the pack follows as the move around the door to head back upstairs.

When they get upstairs they find BB and A just arriving at the spot.

A rushes forward. "Are you alright?" He asks Near.

Near nods. "Yeah I am." He assures the other.

"That's good." A smiles in relief.

"Alright now that we know that you are safe let's get going." BB says.

"I have to find my father!" Near counters then rushes off into the house out of Mello's grip.

"Near!" Mello chases after him with the others following. He almost runs into Near when suddenly after turning a corner Near freezes. "Near?" He questions worriedly feeling waves of distress and horror rolling off of the other.

Near dashes forward. "L!"

Mello's eyes widen as he sees L's body laying there on the ground seemingly not moving.

Near slides onto his knees beside his adopted father. "Dad?" He whimpers hesitantly reaching towards L.

Mello feels his heart sink.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter fifteen: A broken rose.

The others skid to a stop only to stare in horror at the scene in front of them.

Near throws himself over L's body that lays there like a broken rose, sobbing as he believes he has lost his adopted father.

Mello swallows harshly to try to push the lump in his throat down then he moves towards Near.

The others hang back knowing they should wait right now.

Mello makes it over to Near and pauses standing beside him before kneeling down and bringing the other into his arms holding him as he pets his back letting him cry into his chest.

The others lower their heads in a sign of respect and silence for a moment to let the sadness of what happened to go through without pause.

Near grips Mello's shirt as he sobs into the others chest.

Mello makes soft humming noises to try to help calm Near down.

Near continues to cry against Mello's chest.

Kira comes over and steps out into the room off to the side in line to move between Mello, Near and L with the others. "Awww seems he's gone." He says with fake sympathy.

Mello raises his head and wants to growl but he doesn't not wanting to risk upsetting Near anymore when he is trying to help the other. He glares at Kira then motions with his head for the pack to show Kira what happens when you mess with a pack member.

The pack begins to move along with the vampires as some of them have put two and two together finding that Kira did this to L.

Near curls up in Mello's arms slightly as he continues to cry.

Mello hushes him moving his hand up to stroke the back of Near's head. His eyes moving to look to him as he focuses on taking care of him.

Kira looks around at the pack and the two vampires approaching him. His eyes narrow as he lets out a growl.

But before anything can happen then there is something that makes everyone pause, except Near who doesn't notice due to being too far into sadness at the moment, as there is a groan.

They turn to look and L seems to try to shift but can't move anymore then the tiniest bit right now.

Mello turns to look to Near with a gentle look. "Near." He speaks softly.

Near sniffles and glances up into Mello's eyes.

Mello turns to look to L with Near following his gaze.

Near looks at L in hope that Mello is indicating what he thinks he is.

At the sound of L still being alive gives Light enough strength to push Kira down to become Light once more.

"L!" Light rushes forward and moves to fall to his knees across from Mello and Near. "No….." He gasps. "No. L." He says desperately. "L. Please get up."

L lets out a very soft groan of pain then his eyes flutter as if about to awaken.

Light perks up hearing this.

L's eyes flutter and open to a little less than half way.

"L!" Light says in relief that he is at least still alive.

L groans softly in pain.

Near is also greatly relieved that L is alright.

"I'm sorry." Light says seriously apologetic. "I was going to tell you about Kira but then Near got taken." He says.

L looks like he wants to hug light. "It's ok." He says in a raspy voice.

Light smiles softly at that.

"I don't think I can get up." L groans.

"Hold on." Light shifts to pick up L. "We'll get you some help." He gently picks up L into bridal style hold.

L closes his eyes as if bracing himself.

The others get to their feet.

Light takes the lead as they head out to get L to a doctor to help him.

Mello turns to his pack as they leave the building while still running with the others. "We need to protect our territory. Make sure our territory is still secure. I'll update any of you curious."

The wolf pack do as told.

Mello sticks with Near, Light, L, BB and A. He slips his hand to hold Near's as they continue to follow Light carrying L.

Finally they end up reaching a hospital that can help L.

They sit in a waiting room anxious and worried.

BB with A on his lap is on one side of Near while Mello is on the other side as Light sits on the other side of A and BB seeming to be lost in worried thoughts.

Mello holds Near's hand trying to send comfort to him.

Near shifts to place his head against Mello's shoulder closing his eyes for a moment.

Mello strokes Near's hand with his thumb.

A glances to the two and can clearly see the spark between them.

Mello glances up to A meeting his eyes.

There's a few moments of silence as the two slightly glance away before looking back to each other.

"I suppose we can share Near." A says.

"He doesn't need to feel obligated to choose between us." Mello agrees and glances down to Near. "I just want him to be happy."

A smiles. "So do I."

Mello smiles a little as he brings his other hand up to slightly stroke Near's hair.

"You two are great together." A says turning back to cuddle with BB.

"Thank you. I hope Near agrees to be my mate." Mello responds.

A raises an eyebrow. "I thought you were mates already."

"Well not yet." Mello says.

"Could have fooled me." A hums.

Though neither notice at that moment as they talk Near gains a soft smile on his face soft but there.

Light is sitting there feeling really guilty about what happened to L.

Light's P.O.V.

I wouldn't blame L if he never forgave me for what I…. Or well Kira… did.

This pain inside hurts so much as I continue to sit there feeling so guilty over what happened.

I can't help it but flicker to a hopeful look as a doctor walks in our direction but he walks past us to another person in the waiting room making my hopes slightly fall. I turn back to feeling guilty and watching for a doctor coming over to us.

No one's P.O.V.

Finally after a while of waiting a doctor comes over to them.

Light and Near perk up the most when this happens.

"How is he?" Light asks worriedly.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter sixteen: The aftermath.

The doctor smiles. "He's lucky." He says. "He narrowly avoided a deadly injury."

Light relaxes a little upon hearing that. "So he'll be ok?"

The doctor nods. "With rest he should be. We will want to keep him here in the meantime. Just to make sure."

Near gets to his feet. "Can we see him?" He asks.

"He might still be sleeping." The doctor says.

"I at least want to have a look for myself." Near says looking at the doctor with sad eyes.

Mello gets up. "Can't you at least let him in? The man is his adopted father." He says.

"I see." The doctor says. "So you are Nate."

Near nods.

"Well as long as you don't bug him you can at least have a look for yourselves." The doctor says and leads the group to L's room.

BB and A are mostly coming for support for Near.

They arrive and the doctor allows them into the dim room.

Near rushes over to the beds side then looks over his adopted father feeling relief hearing the beeping of the heart monitor letting him know that he is still alive.

L is hooked up to different machines to help him.

The others hang back at the entrance way.

Light hasn't dared to enter the room yet as he feels he doesn't deserve to be in L's presence right now.

L blinks awake and his eyes flicker to Near. "Near." He croaks out.

Near gives a small assuring smile. "You should rest." He says. "And get better."

L's eyes flicker to notice the others including Light hanging outside of the room with a doctor. He looks back to Near. "Can you bring Mello and Light over?"

Near nods and turns to the others. "Mello. Light."

Mello pushes himself away from the wall he was leaning against and heads over while Light hesitates but also moves over to follow his mates wishes.

Once the two arrive Near turns back to L.

"I'm sorry." Light says looking down.

"I know." L says even though he seems to not have too much strength right now. He looks to Mello not really moving his head as if he doesn't feel like he can really move right now. "Mello." He says. "Can you and BB as well as A take care of Near for me?" He asks.

Mello nods. "I'll take good care of him."

"I'm sure." L agrees then looks back to Light. "Don't feel so guilty. It's ok. I'm ok."

Light looks away. "But it's my fault you are here." He sighs.

"Light….." L is about to drift off feeling his strength leaving. "I…. Forgive you….."

Light looks to L. "I promise I will do everything to make this up to you."

L smiles softly then starts to drift off.

The doctor notices. "He needs his rest."

The group leaves but Light lingers.

"Sir." The doctor looks at Light.

"Please. Let me stay." Light says watching L. "I promise I won't wake him."

"Sir." The doctor starts but Mello places a hand on the doctors shoulder making him turn to the blonde.

"Light is his love." Mello says. "You can at least let him stay with the one he loves."

The doctor pauses then looks to Light who is now sitting in a chair silently watching L. "We'll see how it goes." He says.

"You can trust Light." Mello says then he goes to take Near to the packs home.

"Want to hang around town?" BB asks Near.

Near gives a small smile. "That'd be nice but right now I just want to relax."

"You can come over." A offers.

Mello steps forward. "I promised L I'd take care of Near." He says. "You guys can hang out tomorrow if Near wants to."

BB growls but A puts an arm in the way of his mate only to shake his head to say to not argue right now.

A drags BB away for some hunting after wishing a see you later to Near.

Mello leads the way heading to the packs home.

Once there Mello opens the door and some pack members greet them.

"Is everything all good?" Annabelle asks.

Mello nods. "He should make a good recovery." He says. "In the meantime Near will stay with us but of course he is free to head to the vampires place whenever he wants to. We are not going to hold him prisoner here."

Near smiles appreciatively at Mello.

"Come on Near. Let's get you some rest." Mello says leading Near to the bedrooms. He lets Near settle in Mello's own room.

Near settles over the covers seeming to be just so relieved to be free from that holding cell place that he is exhausted, probably from lack of sleep while in the cell, he just ends up on top of the covers.

Mello grabs the other side of the blankets putting them over Near's now sleeping form. "Good night." He says with a small smile looking at Near.

"Good night." Near yawns. "My mate."

Mello blinks in surprise then smiles feeling warmth fill him. He leans over giving Near a kiss to his forehead. "Sleep well my love." He says then he shuts the curtains and leaves the room making sure the light is off as he closes the door behind himself. He heads downstairs and looks to the pack members in the living room. "No one is to bug Near who is in my room." He instructs.

The pack show they understand.

Mello heads into the kitchen hoping that he still has at least one chocolate bar in the freezer. He finds one and happily takes it out making a note that he needs to go get some more as soon as possible. He closes the freezer and unwraps the top part of the bar only to begin to eat it. He walks along to a window looking outside in the backyard. He watches the youngest members of the pack playing outside.

Just something to do right now as he eats his chocolate bar.

A little later Matt and the patrol arrive.

Matt heads over to Mello. "So?" He asks standing beside Mello looking outside along with the alpha.

"L will heal." Mello responds before snapping another piece of his chocolate bar off. "Near is either staying with us or A and BB. Whichever he feels like. He's right now sleeping in my room. So." He looks to Matt expectantly.

Matt turns to look at Mello through his orange tinted goggles. "Don't bug him. I understand."

Mello nods. "Good." He then eats the part of the chocolate bar he is holding between his teeth. He turns back to outside for a moment before turning away moving towards the living room.

Matt hangs there for a few moments before following as he pulls out his DS from his pocket.

…..

Light jumps when he feels a vibration in his pocket. He turns and pulls out his cellphone. He sees it's his father. He gets up quietly leaving the room before answering. "Hello?"

"Is everything alright?" Soichiro asks.

"Yeah. For the most part." Light says leaning against a wall.

"What's wrong?" Soichiro asks.

"Kira sent my mate to the hospital. He narrowly missed a deadly injury but… Still…." Light sighs.

Soichiro is silent for a few moments. "I'm sorry that happened." He says knowing he can't say much as Light does his best to keep Kira down that there really isn't much to say.

"I just wish that Kira could see how important he is to us well me." Light says.

"Maybe if you talk to him." Soichiro says. "You might be able to convince him."

"Dad…." Light responds. "He almost killed my mate. I doubt talking to him will do any good."

"You put too little faith." Soichiro says. "Sure Kira is more violent and such but somewhere deep down inside all of us there is a spark of good. All we have to do is find it in ourselves and each other."

Light silently listens.

"Give it a chance." Soichiro finishes.

Light sighs softly. "I guess….. Maybe."

"It'll be alright." Soichiro responds in a comforting tone.

"Thanks dad." Light says.

"No problem." Soichiro says back.

"I probably should go. They don't fully like cells in here." Light says.

"I understand. Call if you need us." Soichiro says.

"I will. Thanks." Light then hangs up putting his cell away. He heads back into the room and slips into the bathroom closing the door turning on the light. He moves to look at the mirror. "Kira."

Kira appears in the mirror. "Goody two shoes." He greets with venom in his voice.

"Look. We need to talk." Light says.

Kira rolls his eyes. "Oh yeah sure."

"You should be nicer to L." Light says getting straight to the point.

Kira looks to glare at Light. "Oh? And why should I? You don't control me!" He smirks at the last line.

"No but I will say this." Light looks Kira right in the eyes. "L can possibly love both of us. He is an intended mate. I can just feel it. So I'm sure that it's not just me but since you are also me then it's also with you."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter seventeen: Pain can leave a lasting wound.

Kira pauses at this staring intently at Light with slightly narrowed eyes. "Don't give me that nonsense." He snorts in laughter.

Light sighs. "We'll see who's right in the end." He tells Kira.

"Yes. Yes we will." Kira agrees then vanishes from the mirror with the last haunting sounding words. "And you can't cry to me when I am proven to be right."

Light turns away and mummers under his breath. "I will do all I can to protect L from you." He says then leaves the bathroom turning off the light. He goes back to sitting beside the bed. He doesn't know when he ends up drifting off into sleep.

The doctor peers in only to find Light passed out asleep sitting on a chair with his head resting on some free space on the bed. He leaves after checking on L.

Near's P.O.V.

I find myself walking along through a forest not really sure where I am or where I am going but I am following my instincts to lead me to wherever it is I need to go to for whatever reason. I walk into a clearing where there seems to be a giant shiny looking shard of pure black glass that you can't see through. I feel myself being attracted to it but I can't explain why. I move towards it cautiously. I stop standing right by it and I find it's much more massive up close. I hesitantly follow an inner voice telling me to reach out towards it never taking my eyes off of it.

As soon as my fingertips touch the cool surface I feel a shiver pass through me like a spark shot lightning fast from my fingertips down throughout my body.

Next thing I know it I am being sucked into the giant black glass shard.

I struggle to try to not be dragged in but it's no use and I disappear inside of it closing my eyes tightly not sure what is going to happen to me now.

When I open my eyes I find myself in a place that looks unfamiliar yet feels familiar at the same time.

People walking around and everything looks peaceful but no one seems to be able to see me.

"Big brothers!" A young girls voice calls that makes my eyes widen only to spin around.

There are three children probably playing tag.

One looks like a much much younger version of me with what looks to be my twin and a younger girl who looks to be our sister.

The one that looks like my twin looks exactly like me except tinted blue clothing and chocolate brown eyes.

The one that looks to be our younger sister looks to be about three years younger or so with straight silky white hair that goes to her waist, black short shorts, a black t-shirt with a white skull in the center of it, winter blue eyes and light brown knee high boots.

Me and my twin are ahead of our little sister but all of us seem to be having fun as we smile like we don't have a care in the world.

But then I hear some vehicles behind me which makes me turn as I feel like that they don't belong here.

People hop out and move through the town with weapons ready to fire. They turn pointing the weapons at townspeople.

I glance up hearing a helicopter approaching and my eyes widen as I see a bomb attached to the bottom of it. "Everyone! A bomb is coming! Run!" I try to warn them but no one seems to be able to hear me.

One of the people from the vehicles looks around with a disgusted growl. "All those not human don't deserve to live." He talks to himself.

I realize that my home town must have been a place for those not human to live or at least for werewolves.

"Children come." A woman's voice speaks behind me making me turn back. She is obviously our mother with her white hair like little sister who seems to be a young version of mother. She picks me up.

A man that looks like an older version of me and my twin steps protectively in front of mother and the younger version of me and my siblings. He has really light blonde hair almost white that looks like mine and my twins, mismatching chocolate brown and stormy grey eyes and is wearing a dusty grey t-shirt with dark grey pants and slightly dirty runners I want to say are supposed to be grey. "Get to safety." He says.

Mother turns running leading us away to hopefully find a safe place.

Some of the people from the vehicles seem to go through me as they charge towards who I am sure is my father.

They attack then shoot him down pushing through to start to chase after us and mother. They stop noticing the helicopter is almost here so they get back into the vehicles shooting a few other people then they drive away.

The helicopter is moving slow enough to let those in vehicles to get away then it moves over top of the town releasing the bomb.

The bomb explodes and I try to cover my face on instinct even though it all goes right through me.

I lower my arms and look only to find the town, my home town as I figured out from my memory as well as events that took place that I watched, is up in flames. I look around in horror as people are burning or have been blown to smithereens while I can't help them.

Suddenly as I turn to the flames I see my vision seemingly being sucked into it then when I blink I find myself looking through my own eyes at least my eyes as the child being carried by mother as she runs with my siblings trying to escape as we are being chased.

Little sister trips falling to the ground.

Mother skids to a stop. "Rai!"

Rai looks up panicked then suddenly the helicopter appears and before mother can do anything the helicopter sends a bullet that slightly explodes making little sister Rai seem to just vanish.

Mother turns sorrowfully and continues running.

The same thing happens to my twin who mother calls Silver but this time mother was half way to saving him.

Mother continues to run with me in her arms as we are being chased for a good little bit. She skids to a stop finding us at an edge of someplace with some buildings here and there as if this place is the country side. She looks around then looks down sadly at me. She rushes over to a fence kneeling down only to place my down by a fence post. She moves some tall grass to cover me before giving me a final sad and loving look with a silent symbol to be quiet. She gets up and moves away only to get the attention of our pursuers then she runs off.

Not too long after there is a gunshot that makes birds fly out of a tree in surprise.

I wait for a little bit…. But mother doesn't return. I peer out of my hiding place. "Mama?" I get up looking around but there is nothing. I begin walking or at least child version of me does while I watch through my own eyes as a child. "Mama!" I begin walking looking for my mother.

It's breaks my heart to see this.

I keep moving looking for mother until I find myself in a city and a storm is pouring down. I move into an alley way and curl up shivering as well as missing my family. I soon find myself unconscious as I sink into darkness with a loud roar of thunder being the last thing I hear before I pass out.

Now I feel stuck within the darkness.

"Near." Mello's voice rings around me distantly.

I open my eyes halfway finding I am laying in dark water.

A ball of light is moving towards me and it starts to gain a human shape as it gets closer and closer.

I blink in surprise as I see that it is turning into Mello.

"Near!" He calls my name again.

As he gets clearer as he moves closer to me I find him reaching out a hand towards me.

"Near." His voice is like an angel to my ears right now.

I find I can move my body and I reach out towards Mello so our hands link.

When our hands link together there is a flash of light and though all I can see is the light that is blinding yet I don't have to squint or shield my eyes I can feel a rush of warmth shoot through my body.

I wake up with a gasp finding myself in Mello's room with him looking worriedly at me kneeling next to the bed.

"Are you ok?" Mello asks.

I nod. "Just a dream."

He reaches over and pets my hair and as I slightly close my eyes as feeling him touch me is quite nice I notice our hands are indeed linked making me wonder if he really did enter my dream but the position of our hands say otherwise. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I sit up pulling on his hand silently asking him to move onto the bed in which he does. I move onto his lap and he holds me with his free arm lovingly. I tell him everything and he listens to me not interrupting once.

When I'm done he hushes me as I feel like crying.

He makes sure I am calmed down before he says anything in response. "It's ok." He says. "You know I'll always be here and if any of those people dare to show their faces I'll gladly rip them to pieces. What they did was wrong and they'll burn in the deepest pits of hell for it if they aren't already there." He strokes my hair gently to keep me calm.

I let myself relax in his arms closing my eyes for a moment before opening them half way.

He makes sure that I am calm and not ready to cry before he does anything as he speaks sweet words to me.

Once I am calmed down fully that's when there's a pause.

We remain silent for a moment.

"My turn." Mello says.

I tilt my head back to look at him questioningly.

He smiles. "You told me your past and now I would like to let you know mine." He explains. "It's only fair." He nuzzles me then starts. "From the moment I was born I was placed with great responsibility." He says. "Though in truth I didn't want it. My parents trained me like crazy to become the next alpha. But in my free time I liked to just take runs with Matt another pup in the pack at the time. We would run and I would feel like I was free from my responsibilities. Until one day me and Matt went for a run when we ran into some intruding wolves." He slightly glances away. "Me and Matt began a fight with them and Matt was knocked back. I went to save him but since I was suddenly against them on my own I was knocked backwards. I feared it was all over. About four grown up wolves against me and Matt though I seemed to be on my own. My parents raced out along with a patrol they were about to go out with. They attacked the wolves and chased them off. But not without my mother who got there first becoming fatally injured. She died not long after right there. Father swore that if he ever saw those wolves again then he would kill them for what they did. He later was shot by a human hunter while out he was on a hunting patrol accidently getting too close to a major human hunting spot. He didn't realize it since we really needed food until it was too late. I swore that I would be the best alpha I could for them and that's what I did."

"I'm sorry that happened to you." I say in sympathy.

Mello pulls me a little closer. "It's ok." He says in an assuring way.

I snuggle against him enjoying his warmth.

After a few minutes I feel him give a gentle kiss to the corner of my mouth with a sweet mummer.

"Have a good rest my dear."

I find myself slipping into darkness in his arms feeling happy and safe there with him.

No one's P.O.V.

Mello carefully shifts Near and gently lays him down on the bed before joining him pulling him close only to pull the covers over them. He places an arm over Near's waist to help keep Near feeling safe and warm. "I love you." He mummers then he finds himself drifting asleep.

…

Light raises his head blinking sleepily. He notices L seems to still be asleep. He looks to the closed window and he can't tell if it is night or not so he looks for a clock. He ends up remembering his watch and looks to it.

About three am.

He looks back to L. "So peaceful." He mummers then lowers his head closing his eyes and when his eyes open again he is now Kira as Light thinks he is asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter eighteen: Can you love me?

L starts to awaken and when he opens his eyes he sees someone watching him. He can tell from the gaze that it is Kira. "Kira." He greets.

Kira remains silent for a little bit then bites his lip as if just completely unsure.

"Kira." L speaks to get Kira's attention back on track. "You are a part of Light. Light is a part of my life. He's my mate." He says.

Kira's eyes flicker away for a moment then look back as L continues.

"That means. You are a part of us too. I know that deep down somewhere inside you there is good." L says.

Kira looks surprised at L. "But….. After all I've done….."

L tries to smile a little but all he can really do as he feels numb is that the corners of his mouth softly tug upwards. "You didn't feel like a part of us right? You felt left out. But you don't have to be."

Kira looks uncertain.

"It's ok. You are a part of Light." L says and his eyes start to slip closed.

Kira feels something inside of him that makes him look to his chest brining a hand to by where his heart is. "Wha-what is this warmth inside of me?" He questions mostly to himself.

"Love." L says simply.

Kira looks shocked. "Love?" He closes his eyes and a smile graces his lips as he looks happy. "It's a nice feeling." He says.

"Yes it is." L agrees.

Kira opens his eyes half way. "Thank you. L." He leans forward placing a kiss on L's forehead. "Rest up well so you can heal." He says as L's eyes slip closed.

After all L only has limited strength at the moment.

Kira sits back down in the chair he got up from when L started to awaken. He puts his head on the free space on the bed and closes his eyes enjoying the feeling. "You were right Light." He mummers to himself. "He is perfect. You chose well for a mate." He then slips into the darkness of sleep.

….. Awhile later…

L made a quick recovery recovering quicker than originally thought but still took a bit and is now being released from the hospital.

Light walks alongside him as L walks out of the building.

L blinks as the sunlight hits him even though he's wearing his sunglasses. "The sun almost feels brighter." He mummers.

Light smiles. "Well it has been a little since you've actually walked outside since you were confined to a bed for a bit."

"True." L hums.

The two begin to walk leaving the hospital behind them.

"I need to go find Near to let him know I'm ok." L says. "And that I am now out."

"Well I think you should head home first." Light says.

L turns to look to Light raising an eyebrow.

Light just smiles and continues walking leading the way to L's place.

L unlocks the door then they head inside leaving their shoes at the front area. He heads towards the living room only to pause.

Near turns from where he is sitting with Mello beside him. "Dad!" He gets up moving over to L sharing a hug with him being mindful that his adopted father might be a little sore still.

"I'm glad to see you again." L says and they pull away from their hug.

"Well when Light told me that you were getting released I felt so happy I couldn't wait to see you again this time out of the hospital." Near responds.

L turns to Light who innocently looks away but he smiles. He reaches over and puts his hand into Lights intertwining their fingers. "Thank you." He says.

Light turns to L smiling. "Anything for you."

Mello comes over putting an arm around Near's shoulders.

Yes. A happy family is what they are and will always be.

With that the wolf pack has made peace with the vampires, that are a part f Near's life, when it comes to Near.

And Near didn't have to choose between them becoming close to both groups.

L and Light got married and Light moved in with L and Near.

Near became the second alpha since he is Mello's mate but he mostly lets Mello do the alpha stuff.

Mello has been thinking of moving Near into his place permanently but decides that he has something important to do first as High school is passing by so quickly. "After high school is when it will be done." He says to himself.

…..

And now Near along with his friends have just finished high school.

Currently Mello has whisked Near away saying that he had someplace he wanted to take Near.

Mello drives Near down along country side road until he pulls up to a cliff stopping where they are safe but still able to view the setting sun that is making a beautiful scene. He gets out with Near following and they stand in front of Mello's black truck watching it for a moment.

Near smiles at the beauty.

"Nate." Mello speaks brining Near's attention to him. "There is something I need to talk to you about." He says.

Near curiously turns to face Mello.

Mello gets onto one knee and pulls out a small velvet box opening it to reveal a beautiful silver ring with a clear heart jewel. "Will you marry me my dear?"

Near gasps finding himself speechless so all he can do is nod.

Mello happily slides the ring onto Near's finger sealing it with a kiss on the lips.

So they had their wedding getting married and Near moved into Mello's place to be with his husband as it is just logical.

Everyone lived happily ever after.

The end.

AN:

Well that's the end. I hope you have enjoyed this.

I hope it all turned out well since I had a little alcohol and I am a little tired but I'm pretty sure that it turned out alright.

Thanks for reading.

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make cookies!

Mello.


End file.
